Dared Into Love
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: The Slytherins play a game of dares. And to make it interesting, they each have to get someone they'd never consider going out with to make out with them, But what happens when things go wrong? Final chapter up! Wooo! HPDM PPDT BZSF TNLL HGRW
1. Out Of Their Closets

**Hey everyone!**

**Soooooooooo basically, I have decided to try out a story. It gets better. And the rating may have to go up for later chapters.**

**This is Harry/Draco stuff and other straight and other gay pairings. Just to warn you. If its not your thing, then don't read :P**

**Summary: **

When Draco is dared to get Harry Potter to make out with him, he decides to accept simply because Malfoys didn't back out of dares. But what happens when he starts falling in love with him? HP/DM and other pairings.

* * *

**Out of Their Closets****…**

**Draco**

"This is getting boring now," I sighed, beginning to stand up and leave my circle of friends as they sat on the carpeted floor.

"Draco, just because you never do your dares, doesn't mean its boring." Pansy remarked with a smirk, thinking this would get me to rejoin the game and prove her wrong.

"Because your dares are pathetically sad and not worth the effort." I told her, sending a sarcastic smile in her direction, before stalking off to my suitcase and rummaging around as I looked for something edible.

"He's right, let's make them a bit more interesting." Blaise announced, standing up and stretching his legs. I grinned as I spotted a box of every flavor beans and began to eat them, sitting on my bed.

"What do you suggest?" Theodore Nott asked curiously, continuing to sit on the floor with Pansy. I watched Blaise think for a moment, a grin suddenly forming on his face.

"I dare you to make someone fall in love with you." Blaise replied to him, grinning mischievously now. Nott let out a snort of laughter. I paused as a dare very slowly created itself in my head.

"I dare you to get Luna Lovegood to make out with you." I said quietly, not beginning to grin as I thought through this idea. Theodore clutched his stomach as he began to roll around on the floor laughing.

"Looney Luna? That's a good one Draco!" He laughed, shaking his head and wiping a tear of laughter away.

"Good God, I don't think I've laughed that much since that one time Granger screwed up in Potions." He sighed with content. I raised an eyebrow at him as I popped another bean into my mouth.

"I'm being serious Theo, do you think you're up for the challenge?" I queried, grinning down at him as I watched his grinning expression turn into one of complete shock.

"Only if Blaise has to try and get Finnigan to make out with him." Nott suddenly replied. Blaise let out a snort of disgust.

"The Irish Gryffindor? _That_ Finnigan?" He queried with a repulsed expression. Theodore nodded and Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Only if Pansy has to try and make out with that Gryffindor Dean Thomas." He said slowly, turning to look at the girl who sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Never in my entire life would I ever snog that…Wait…" She began to scoff, before suddenly stopping as she turned her head to look at me. I stopped chewing the cherry custard bean which was currently in my mouth as a slow, menacing grin began to spread wide across her pretty face.

"Alright. I'll do it. If…" At this Pansy uncrossed her legs and stood up with her hands on her slim hips and continued to smirk at me.

"Draco gets Harry Potter to make out with him too."

My mouth gaped open as I stared at her, the Bertie Bott's every flavor bean now forgotten in my mouth.

"_What?_" I exclaimed, where in Merlin's name had she come up with such a dare?

"You heard me." She smirked, sitting back down on the floor and beginning to twist her hair in her fingers as she watched me carefully. I continued to stare at her, completely speechless.

"But Draco isn't…Is Draco…You're not…_gay_, are you?" Nott stammered with the same shocked expression as before. I turned to look at him before turning back to Pansy and sending her a cold, hard glare. When you told someone a secret and swore to Salazar Slytherin that if they ever told someone else you would hex them to oblivion, you expected them to keep quiet about it. But no, not Miss Bloody Parkinson. Pansy smiled uncomfortably and giggled nervously, beginning to clear her throat as she tried to ignore my furious stare.

"I knew you were." Blaise smirked at me, moving to the bed next to mine and sitting down on it.

"Jesus…" Theodore swore under his breath in amazement. I let out a frustrated groan and lay back on my bed, swallowing the bean which now tasted like wood and putting an arm across my eyes.

"So is Blaise." I reminded them; sitting back up and running a hand through my hair out of habit to make sure that it wasn't messed up at the back.

"Are we all going to do our dares then?" Pansy questioned, turning back to the original subject. I turned to look at her as she eyed me nervously.

"I'm in." Blaise nodded. After a quick yes from Theodore, all eyes suddenly turned questioningly in direction. I paused to think about this. Potter…He hated me, and the feeling was mutual…He would surely see through me suddenly acting nice towards him and know that something was wrong. But if I was subtle…would it work? And what is it did and I succeeded? What if I actually had to make out him? Eurgh, even the thought of kissing the Hogwarts saint repulsed me. But Malfoys never backed down from a dare…Fuck.

"I'm in."

**Harry**

"How long have you known?" Ron asked me quietly as he sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"For about a year, but I was only really sure over the summer." I replied, wanting nothing more than to turn my wand on myself and end this incredibly uncomfortable conversation.

"And you're only telling me this _now_?" He cried, looking up from his hands from his hands and gawping at me like some sort of idiot. I couldn't blame him, it wasn't every day you found out that you're best friend was…umm…batting for the other team. I let out a sigh and stopped pacing, before dropping myself onto my bed and lying down to stare up at the ceiling. This was not going well. Ever since I had told Hermione about it on the train she had been trying to get me to tell Ron and, now that I finally had, I wished I had kept my big mouth closed. Ron tried to clear his throat, a sure sign that he is uncomfortable, and lay back on his bed, mirroring my actions.

"Does 'Mione know?" He asked slowly, as if he didn't know what else to say. I bit my lip.

"Yes…but not for very long." Only a month and a half, I added to myself inside my head. At least I hadn't completely lied, half the truth was better than a full lie…How very wrong I was.

"_What_?! You told her before _me_? I'm your best friend, Harry! I tell you everything and you don't even tell me that you're…different?" I snorted at his choice of words.

"Different? I'm not different, Ron, I'm _gay_!" I shouted at him. For Merlin's sake, it wasn't like I was the only gay wizard in the whole of Hogwarts! Seamus had turned out 'different' last year, too! Although, that had sort of been expected, seeing as we all noticed him eyeing up Zachariah Smith from Hufflepuff every chance he got. I turned my back and glanced at Ron, who was still staring up at the ceiling in thoughtful silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first mate." I mumbled, not being able to think of anything else to say. Ron turned his head to meet my gaze, a small and slightly sad smile on his face.

"You always did act a bit gay… I guess I should have seen it coming," He grinned, showing that this was him trying to make a joke. I chuckled and sat up, throwing a pillow at him.

"You're hilarious." I told him, grinning as he threw the pillow back at me.

"So…we're alright?" I asked him nervously, looking at the pillow I had caught in my hands.

"Yeah mate, we're alright. But next time? When you have some big secret? Tell me first." He smiled, getting up and patting my shoulder. I nodded before hitting him in the stomach with the pillow. Now all I had to do was tell Seamus and Dean…

**Hermione**

I watched as the two boys came down the stairs, laughing and smiling together. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as I set my book down and waited for them to come and sit on the couches.

"Alright Hermione?" Harry queried with a grin, sending a wink in my direction.

"Yes, I'm fine. What have you been up to?" I smiled back as Ron sat next to me nd Harry on the other side of him. My throat caught as Ron's knee accidentally brushed mine. I slowly began to realize that he wasn't moving away and I hoped to God he couldn't hear the thudding in my chest right now.

"Just talking, you know." Harry replied matter-of-factly, completely oblivious to the fact I was blushing wildly. As a noise on the other side of the room caught Harry's attention, I glanced quickly at Ron. I paused as our eyes met and blue eyes glazed over in…no, don't be stupid Hermione! Ron wasn't _lusting_ after me! Even the thought of it was just…ridiculous! I looked away from his intense gaze and stood up, I had to get away from this if I didn't want my cheeks to melt from the heat.

"I need to…to…go get something." I told them, avoiding Ron as I half-walked-half-ran to the staircase, before shutting the door behind me. I clutched my chest as my heart raced madly and the urge to collapse began to creep up on me. It was only now that I realized I had been holding my breath for most of the time Ron had been looking at me. I took three large, deep breaths and used my hands to fan my face to try and get rid of the blush in my cheeks.

This was awful. Pure _awful_. All summer I had tried to get over these feelings I had for one of my best friends. And just because his knee accidentally touches mine and he doesn't notice, they suddenly come rushing back? This is so _unfair_! Why was there not a single book in the library which explained this…this…_thing_ that was happening inside of me? I let out a frustrated sigh before heading up to the stairs to fetch my books for Potions.

Just what I needed first thing in the morning. A pissed off Potions professor who hated my guts.

Great.

* * *

Review for me please :D Thanks for reading! I hope it was alryt, next chapter up soon! xxxNoemiexxx 


	2. Emotions In Potions

**Hey everyone :D Part Two is up! Wooo! Anyway, I hope everyone is liking it ok, this chapter is longer than the last one, but not by much. Anyway, things you should know.**

**Luna's a bit of a strange person, so naturally I can't have Theodore being totally sane! He has a little voice in his head that likes to chatter on and the voice's words are underlined, just incase you are confused. **

**I never check my spelling, so none of this might make sense, but anyway! On with thy story.**

**xxxxxxxxx I hope you like it xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Emotions in Potions**

**Draco**

This was going to be bloody awful. It was never going to work in a million years, yet here I was, on my way to Potions and planning out what I was going to do. Firstly I had to get the idiot to sit next to me somehow…That was as far as I had gotten to with the planning. But what the hell was I supposed to actually _say_? Usually I would just taunt him until class was over, and that was it! Not I had to be…what? _Civil_ to him? As if he's a wizard worth my time? I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm going to have to sit next to Looney for all of Potions? ...Jesus." Nott swore under his breath. I gave him a sharp glare.

"You think _you_ have problems?" I snapped at him in frustration, still trying to think of a way to get this over and done with quickly. Maybe if I slipped Potter a Love Potion, then he would make out with me…That wasn't a bad idea actually. I was sure I could get some the next time we went to Hogsmeade…which is in three months. I gritted my teeth angrily. Why did I even care if this wasn't going to work? I was a Malfoy! I don't need to be able to complete stupid dares to keep up my reputation!

"I don't want to do this anymore. I can't sit beside that deranged Looney!" Nott suddenly announced, after we had finally reached the Potions classroom and stood outside the door. I turned to look at him, glad that someone was voicing my doubts and hesitation about the whole thing. Just as I was about to agree with him, Pansy cut in before I had the chance to.

"If you back out then you have to do something much worse." She interrupted, one eyebrow raised as she stared at Theodore with a smirk. Nott swallowed loudly.

"Such as?" He queried, looking slightly frightened as her smirk grew wider.

"Such as tell Professor Snape that you're in love with him every time we have Potions for three months." She answered with a shrug. Theo sighed in defeat and we entered the classroom.

Pansy caught sight of Dean Thomas and rushed over to take Finnigan's seat before he could reach it. I shook my head in amusement before spying Potter at the back and on his own. The mudblood and weasel were sitting at a different desk together. I grinned inwardly and headed over to his desk, dropping my bag onto the floor and my parchment and ink on the table. Potter looked up at me with a bored expression.

"What is it Malfoy? Want to taunt me before class even begins? Go back to your own desk." He sighed, running a hand through his messy brown hair before looking straight ahead once more.

"What's wrong?" I queried, not really expecting an answer from the guy who hated me so much and had been my enemy since first year.

"Hermione and Ron are pretending they don't have feelings for each other, I have to tell Seamus and Dean something I don't want to tell, Voldemort is still trying to kill me and now _you _have come over to taunt me before fucking off back to your own table." He replied, turning to look at me as he finished his explanation with flashing green eyes. I gaped at him.

"And why I told you, I have _no_ idea." He added with a tired sigh, just as Professor Snape entered the room.

"Off you go back to your desk, Malfoy. Pansy's not going to flatter herself…She probably would, but you should go give her a hand." He told me, taking out parchment and ink from his bag along with a quill. I shut my gaping mouth, but stayed where I was as Professor Snape told everyone to settle down. I glanced over at Theodore Nott as he slid into the usually empty seat next to Looney Lovegood. I watched as she gave him a quick smile before turning to look at Severus. Theodore's gaze caught mine and I saw him mouth the words 'help me' desperately, before I looked away and tried not to laugh.

"What are you doing?" Harry suddenly ask-…I did not just call him _Harry_! I meant to say Potter. That's right. Potter. I turned to face him.

"Pansy's sitting with someone else today and there are no other seats which are empty." I told him, making sure to whisper so that Severus wouldn't hear me and be forced to give a detention to his favorite student.

"Well then _swap_ with someone! I'm not sitting beside _you_!" He whispered furiously, his eyes wide as he looked around the room for a spare seat in an attempt to get away from me.

"Keep your voice down! And I can't swap now even if I wanted to, because class, if you haven't noticed, has already begun." I told him calmly, smiling pleasantly as I began to take down what Snape was saying.

"What do you mean 'even if I wanted to'? Why would you not?" He asked curiously, a puzzled expression on his face. I bit my lip as I thought of a good answer. Shall I be subtle, or not?

"Because I'd rather sit with you, Harry."

**Harry**

This was just…This was…Mental. That's the word I'm looking for. This was purely _mental_. It was obviously a dream, or a nightmare, depending on how you looked at it. First he sits next to me and doesn't instantly start to call me idiotic names, and doesn't _move_…Then he says my name and that he…he…wants to sit with me? I don't know which part shocks me the most. Probably the name one.

"Harry? Can you put the mandrake leaves into the cauldron for me? Just make sure to stir six times anti-clockwise." Malfoy asked politely, handing me a jar with green leaves inside of it. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"This is a joke, isn't it? Between you and the rest of the Slytherins? Well, just so you know? I'm not falling for it, Malfoy." I told him sharply, snatching the jar and ignoring the sensation in my fingers as they accidentally brushed his.

"Draco." He murmured with a smile as Snape passed our cauldron and briefly inspected it, before moving on.

"You finally learnt your name, good for you." I commented, putting a few of the leaves I the cauldron and beginning to stir.

"Call me by my first name." He said slowly, as if he were talking to a three year old.

"And why would I want to do that?" I snorted, looking at my textbook as I continued to stir slowly to check what color the potion was supposed to be at this stage.

"Because I want you to." I froze as I heard him whisper those words slowly in my ear. It wasn't so much the actual words that that he had spoken which were bothering, but the fact that he was so close I could feel his chest touching my back as he leant close to me.

"Why is our potion yellow? Shouldn't it be green by now?" He suddenly asked, moving away from me and turning back to the cauldron, peering down into it. I let out a silent, long breath before turning to look at the bright yellow liquid.

"Because you distracted me and didn't let me stir long enough you…git!" I snapped at him, figuring that the heat in my cheeks that was making me blush so hard was because of anger. Dra-Malfoy smirked that famous Malfoy smirk at me before raising an eyebrow.

"I distracted you, did I?" He grinned, no longer smirking. My eyes widened as I realized how wrong it sounded when he said it.

"Not in that way you creep! I meant when you…And then you…when…Oh shut up you stupid bastard." I muttered at a complete loss for words. Malfoy's grin widened as he continued to look at me.

"I'm never being your Potion's partner again." I told him, trying to wipe that stupid smug look off his face and failing miserably. This was worse than being partners with Ron for God's sake! And Ron was bloody awful at Potions, that's for sure. Bloody hell, where was a cliff when you needed one?

"Harry? You couldn't pass me that jar just behind your back, could you?" He asked me, causing me to snap out of my fantasy of throwing myself off a cliff and plummeting to my quick and messy end as I shouted 'Fuck you Voldemort!' and turning round to grab the jar and handing it to him. I snatched my hand back as it almost brushed against his. It only cliffs grew on trees…

**Blaise**

Bloody Irish git! He wasn't paying even the _slightest_ bit of attention to me! Soon I would have to start begging for him to even _look_ at me! Merlin, never in my wildest _dreams_ had I thought this was going to be as difficult as this to get a guy's attention. I was Blaise Zabini for Merlin's sake! It didn't take a genius to figure out that I was good looking, and yet, the bastard didn't even seem the slightest bit interested in me…

My knee brushed his under the table and I left it for a moment longer than necessary before moving away and apologizing to Seamus. He smiled quickly at me before heading off somewhere to get some ingredients. I turned round to look at Pansy as Dean stalked off in the direction of where Seamus had just gone.

"Blaise, its so _harrrrrrrrrd_! Oh my God, he won't even _look_ at me! I was so sure I would have it easiest out of all of us, but I see now how completely bloody wrong I was. A love potion wouldn't even work on this guy! Dean is like a padlocked diary that won't open even when you hex it to pieces!" She cried, nobody hearing her but me due to the level of noise which had risen ever since Snape had left the classroom.

"Jesus, you think you've got it bad? I mean, I use all the charm I can muster, considering it's a Gryffindor, and all he's concerned with is how to get his potion done! Life would be so much easier if I was straight." I groaned, pushing my hair out of my eyes and looking at her. Pansy sighed tiredly.

"You're the one who had to make the dares more interesting."

**Seamus**

"God, he's the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life…If he wasn't a Slytherin I'd be flirting right back at him." I told Dean, as we fetched the ingredients for our potions from the same cabinet.

"Same with me and Pansy, but how much stick would we get from our house if we ever flirted with them, or made out with them at that?" He replied with a sad sigh. I glanced back at Blaise and saw that he was chatting away with Pansy.

"I didn't even know Blaise was gay." I commented, turning back to look at Dean.

"I didn't even know Pansy spoke to Gryffindors." He shrugged in response, shutting the cabinet and turning back to face me, meeting my gaze.

"Maybe they've been spiked with love potion." I suggested, frowning as I thought of a reasonable explanation for the Slytherins' behavior. I was interrupted in my thinking when Dean's elbow collided with my side. I winced in pain and looked at him questioningly.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded, rubbing my sore side.

"Look over at Harry." Dean ordered his eyes wide as they stared at the back of the classroom. I turned to where he was looking at and felt my eyes almost bulge. Since _when_ did he ever sit beside the Slytherin heir who he hated with a passion? When I asked Dean this, he simply shrugged and began heading back to his seat. I think Potions just became a lot more interesting…

**Theodore**

"Think of something weird to say." The voice in the back of my mind piped up as I sat, tapping my quill on the desk lightly, and wondered how to start a conversation with Looney Lovegood.

"Like what?" I asked inwardly, hoping the voice would reply. It usually did, even when I didn't want it to.

Say something about the clouds. Isn't she always going on about them?" It queried thoughtfully. I cleared my throat as I began to speak.

"So," I began to say aloud, "seen the clouds today?" I paused as I realized how incredibly stupid that had sounded. I waited for Luna to burst out laughing and tell me that I was a complete moron, and I almost dropped my quill when she didn't.

"Yes, I saw them outside yesterday too. I don't like it when they're grey though, neither do the Thestrals." She smiled, turning back to the potion and sprinkling some sort of herb into it.

"Thestrals…They're those winged horse-like things aren't they?" I asked her, thankful that out of my whole family I was the only one that could see them. Thanks so a very stupid experimenting uncle. Luna's smile brightened.

"Can you see them too? They're beautiful creatures, aren't they? She asked dreamily, her bright blue eyes glazed over. I nodded as I watched her gaze cloud over like a summer's sky.

"Merlin, you're falling for her already!" The voice laughed at me, not stopping its laughter until I cut it off.

"Never in the history of the wizarding world will I _ever_ fall for Looney Lovegood!" I told it, hoping that it would shut up soon.

"You might want to stop drooling as you look into her eyes then." It replied, causing me to shut my gaping mouth and look away from her. Damn Potions…And damn the bloody dare!

* * *

Review? Please :D Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it ok xxxNoemiexxx 


	3. Love At Last

**Hello :D Anyway, third part up. And I suppose I should explain a few things to you. Our wonderful characters are in their fifth year, but it isn't anything like the book. And they have a different DADA teacher, they'll be introduced in the next chapter. And yes, thank you to the bright reviewer who pointed out Luna was actually in the year below them. I'd completely forgotten, but in my story she was born a year earlier :D :P I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone :) **

**xxxNoemiexxx**

**BTW: I checked my spelling :D Its still porbably rubbish though, but I tried!**

* * *

**Draco**

I chewed my steak thoughtfully as I watched Harry Potter on the other side of the hall. As soon as he had snatched his hand away in Potions I had known that I hadn't been subtle enough. After catching up with the rest of them, Pansy, Blaise and Theodore, it turned out I hadn't been the only one having trouble with my dare.

"I mean, I was practically _throwing_ myself at Dean and he just kept throwing me _back_! Never in my entire life has that ever happened to me." Pansy whispered in my ear, stabbing at the potatoes on her plate furiously.

"Potter's a wanker." I commented, watching as the Golden Boy ate his vegetables. I mean, who actually _eats_ the broccoli? It was mostly there to just decorate the table, not be _eaten_.

"Good for him, now tell me what I should do!" Pansy whined, tugging at my shirt sleeve to get my attention. I watched as Potter reached over the table for more vegetables. What kind of health freak _was _he? The stupid moron. First he completely ignores me flirting my bloody hardest with him, and then he goes around eating all the vegetables! Who the bleeding hell does he think he is?! I slammed my cutlery down on my plate and gritted my teeth, pushing the food-filled plate away from me.

"I've lost my appetite because of them." I told my friends as they looked at me curiously. Blaise dropped his fork onto his plate.

"That fucking Irish git is so bloody up himself he can't even see when a good-looking guy is hitting on him. I am going to hex him to oblivion one of these days unless he comes back down to earth." Blaise announced angrily, slamming his fist onto the table and causing it to shake.

"At least yours doesn't literally have their head in the clouds. And how am I supposed to flirt on the subject of _clouds_ for Merlin's sake. That girl is insane!" Theodore muttered, pushing his plate away and putting his head in his hands.

"At least yours actually _spoke_ to you. Dean said one word to me in the whole of that lesson. _**One**_! And it was 'thanks' when I passed him a bloody jar! I'm doing worse than_ all_ of you! I hate dares! I hate them!" Pansy exclaimed, her manicured nails gripping the edge of the table as she tried to control her raging temper.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with them. A perfect time for an accidental hex to kill Finnegan." Blaise smirked, flicking away the hair which constantly fell into his eyes, a habit which I had told him would drive me to certain insanity one day.

"Good. Because I'm not even going to try and make it look like an accident." Pansy commented.

"Maybe we should give it one more shot before committing murder…I mean, maybe all they need is a day to get used to us being nice towards them. Then tomorrow morning their feelings towards us will have changed." Theodore sighed, not giving up on the dare just yet. I thought about this, for me it was completely hopeless. I would need a year to get Potter's feelings towards me to change from loathing to hatred. But the rest of them had a shot, and there was no point in giving up on a dare which you could succeed. Pansy narrowed her eyes at me.

"You've already given up on the dare haven't you, Draco?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm only going to try again if Draco does." Blaise stated, sending me a look which clearly said 'Please dear God back down so I can too'. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright. I'll try again, but the rest of you have to as well then." I told them, looking back at Potter.

"Children, I am sorry to interrupt your meal, but I believe my next announcement will make up for it. This year the staff have agreed to hold a ball this coming Halloween on the thirty-first of October. All pupils are permitted to attend, but all students must wear dress robes. Now, back to your food everyone and enjoy the meal." Albus Dumbledore announced to the hall, looking content as he sat back down into his seat. I let out a groan and put my head in my hands.

"Every year I'm forced to take some girl that I don't even like to these stupid dances. And ever year I get completely bloody drunk and end up sleeping with the girl." I muttered, wanting to bang my head off the table and keep doing so until I fell into a coma.

"Why don't you take a guy this time? Dumbledore never said it had to be boy/girl partners." Pansy suggested thoughtfully.

"Because nobody knows I'm gay." I said quietly, checking round to make sure that nobody could hear what I was saying.

"No offence Draco, but everybody kind of already thinks you are." Blaise told me matter-of-factly. I gaped at him in shock.

"_What_?!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide in astonishment.

"Well, its just that you always look…perfect, I suppose. And never has anyone seen a speck of dirt on you, so that kind of gives it away. I mean, you did have your quidditch robes tailored and spend a fortune on them." He continued uneasily. I turned to the nearest person beside me other than Pansy.

"Do you think I'm gay?" I asked a random fourth year.

"Like…_gay_, gay…or just act gay?" He asked me slowly, probably wondering why I was talking to him.

"Like, proper gay. Likes guys gay." I replied, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, I do. Aren't you?" I ignored the last part of his reply and turned back to Blaise.

"Everyone thinks I'm gay!" I whispered in a shocked tone.

"Darling, you _are_ gay." Pansy patted my shoulder and smiled. I thought about what this meant. Everyone thought I was gay, and since I actually _was_…It made my life a whole lot easier.

"So are you going to take a guy to the ball then?" Blaise asked me, probably thinking about doing the same thing.

"Oh, I'm not just going to take a guy to the ball," I began, smirking as I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. "I'm going to take Harry Potter."

**Hermione**

"Who are you taking to the ball then, Harry?" I asked my best friend who was suddenly very quiet. He shrugged in response, which was a clear sign he didn't want to talk about this particular matter. I was about to ask him what was wrong before I suddenly felt a hand settle itself upon my knee. I turned to look at Ron and paused when I saw that it was definitely his hand, but that it looked like he was engrossed in a conversation with Dean about the Chudley Cannons. I closed my eyes and looked away, trying to breathe, as his thumb began to stroke my knee and cause pleasant shivers to jump down my spine. But just because his hand was on my knee didn't mean that he liked me anymore than a friend liked a friend. Maybe this was him being friendly to me…

A gasp escaped my lips as his hand moved slowly to a spot on my inner thigh. Harry, hearing me gasp, turned back to look at me.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" he asked worriedly. I bit my lip.

"The potatoes are really hot. I umm…completely b-burnt my t-tongue," I stammered, biting my lip harder as Ron's hand traveled slightly higher, his stroking thumb now stroking my bare thigh. I slid a hand over his and let him entangle our fingers together beneath the table. How I was managing not to blush, I did not know, but thank God I wasn't. Harry smiled sympathetically at me before turning back to his conversation with Seamus about Potions this morning. After a moment's hesitation, I stood up from the bench. I couldn't take the heat anymore, and I was desperate to escape the Great Hall and find a cool corridor to walk through. Ron turned to look at me and the lust in his eyes showed that what had just happened was _not_ something which happened out of friendship.

"I'm…I'm…going back to…to the common room…" I stammered, looking away from his gaze and heading for the Great Hall's doors.

"Wait up Hermione, I'll come with you." Ron called after me, causing my cheeks to blush furiously. We walked out of the hall in silence and I willed my legs to stop trembling. The whole way to the common room was silent, and as we stood opposite each other after entering through the Fat Lady's Portrait, I finally looked up at him.

"It's getting late, so I'd better…get to…to bed." I told him, my legs not moving towards the girls' dormitory stairs like I had wanted them to, but instead continuing to stay put and force me to keep looking into his heated gaze. My pulse began to race like mad as Ron put his hands on my hips and pulled me closely to him.

"'Mione, its only eight thirty. And seeing as the common room is empty, I think it's the perfect time for you and me to talk." He whispered, even though he was right and there was no one here to listen in on what we were saying.

"About what?" I asked him as he moved me slowly to the couch and set me down on it, moving me so that I was under him.

"About how I've been madly in love with you since first year, but have been so stupid to try and hide it." He grinned, laying a feather light kiss on my earlobe. My eyes fluttered shut as he trailed his lips down the side of my throat, his hands moving over different parts of my body.

"Why has it taken you so long? Why did you hide it?" I asked him, a moan escaping past my lips straight after my question as his tongue came into contact with a sensitive part of my skin. I felt Ron shrug as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't want to lose your friendship incase you didn't feel the same way." He told me, moving his lips closer and closer to my mouth. One of his hands snaked round my back as his lips finally closed over my own. All thoughts flew out of my head as the sensation of being kissed by the boy I was in love with overwhelmed me. Oh my God…this was the most perfect kiss I'd ever had in my entire life! The one with Viktor hadn't been bad either, but compared to this…There was no contest. I moaned passionately into Ron's mouth as the hand which wasn't behind my back moved under my shirt and slowly up my stomach.

"'Mione, we don't…we don't have to-" He began, breathless from the kissing as he pulled away. I pulled him back down and cut him off mid-sentence, not wanting his lips to ever leave mine. A cough from the doorway signaled that we were no longer alone and I pushed Ron away from me to see who it was. I gaped at the three very amused Gryffindor boys walking over to us.

"I think we interrupted something guys," Seamus commented, raising an eyebrow which caused me to blush furiously. It didn't help that Ron was making no move to get up either.

"Ron, you can get off her now." Dean grinned, noticing this.

"Actually, I'm quite happy staying on top of my girlfriend. And since I have a... problem that she can deal with better than the three of you, I suggest you head on up to the boy's dorm room." Ron replied, beginning to kiss my neck again. The three boys made no move to leave and as I waited for them to go, I realized they were not about to either.

"Harry, Dean, Seamus? I will hex you into the next millennium if you do not get out right about…_now_." I told them, arching my back as Ron's fingers traveled up my stomach once more. I paused after the three boys had finally left.

"Ron? Did you call me your girlfriend?" I asked, shaking as his fingers moved to stroke down my inner thigh.

"I believe I did Hermione, why?" He asked, moving his warm and slightly moist lips down to my ear. Screw you Viktor Krum, Ron Weasley is the best damn kisser I've ever met.

"Oh, no reason."

**Harry**

As we reached the boys' dorm room, the three of us instantly burst out laughing.

"Thank God I'm not straight or I would definitely have a hard on right now." Seamus laughed, shaking his head and dropping down onto his bed.

"Me too." I sighed, pausing as I realized what I had just said. I glanced at Seamus in hope that he hadn't understood what I had meant, but for once, he had. I let out a groan and lay down, face first, onto my bed in hope that I could suffocate myself quickly.

"You're gay?!" Seamus exclaimed, rolling me over so that he could see my face.

"So are you." I reminded him defensively. This was just great, I had only gotten round to telling Ron about my being 'different' the other day, and now I was already having the same uncomfortable conversation with Dean and Seamus.

"You're sure you're gay? Have you ever done anything with a guy?" He questioned me, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Yes I'm sure, and no I haven't." I sighed in reply, rolling my eyes.

"We'll see." Seamus said, slowly starting to grin.

"Seamus…" Dean warned him, earning his best friend's attention. Seamus shrugged at him.

"Hey, it helped you." Seamus told him. I frowned in confusion, not understanding what they were on about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up opposite Seamus as I waited for him to reply. I paused as Seamus' hand was suddenly on the back of my neck and pulling me closer to him. As his lips touched mine, I slowly deepened the kiss, tracing my tongue on his bottom lip until he parted his mouth and let me kiss him deeply. Slowly I explored every inch of his warm mouth, groaning as I pulled his waist until he was sitting in my lap and I was lying down back on my bed. I let my hands wonder up his shirt and grinned as his body shivered and pressed harder against mine.

"Seamus, get off him now." Dean ordered, pulling his Irish best friend off me by his shirt. Seamus looked down at me as he hovered above my face, grinning his usual grin.

"You are definitely gay. And God you're an amazing kisser…" He winked, kissing me lightly on the lips before moving to get off me. I stared up at the ceiling as I suddenly felt light-headed.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked me as I finally sat up.

"Gay." I shrugged, causing all of us to burst out laughing. As hard as I could, I tried to ignore the thought revolving in my head. The thought which was wondering what it would be like to kiss a certain blonde Slytherin…

* * *

Review for me please :D LoTs Of LoVe xxxNoemiexxx 

P.S I'm still reading the new Harry Potter book, kindly being borrowed off my sister. Thank you Felicity :D


	4. Kisses On The Cheek

**Part four up for you :D Big thank you to those who have reviewed :D Makes my life worthwhile lol :P Anyway, I won't be able to update for a week cuz I am going to my Dad's house, but as soon as I get back, I will type up Chapter five. I have written the whole story out already, it's just not typed yet. **

**Hope you like this new chapter :D Forgive any mistakes xx**

* * *

**Kisses on the Cheek**

**Draco**

"Oh my God! You look gorgeous!" Pansy cried in shock as I walked into the common room. I grinned at their shocked expressions.

"It's not like I don't the rest of the time, but I figured I would need all the help I can get to win my dare. Why not use my good-looks to my advantage?" I smirked with a slight shrug, sitting next to Blaise on the green couch.

"From a gay guy to another gay guy? You look good." He grinned at me, nodding his approval. I winked at him jokingly before noticing that he didn't have the usual flick of hair hanging in his eyes. In fact…

"Since when do you use hair gel?" I questioned him suspiciously. As I looked around at the other two, I noticed that Nott's hair was gelled as well and that Pansy's make-up was a bit darker.

"God damn it! I was supposed to outdo all of you…" I muttered, standing up as a bell went off in the distance.

"You have something on your mouth." Blaise commented, leaning in to look at my lips.

"What is it?" I asked him, instantly paranoid, right before he laid a quick kiss on my mouth.

"Is it off?" I smirked, starting to laugh as I picked up my bag from the ground beside me.

"Yep." He winked, picking up his own bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Let's go get those Gryffindorks." I grinned, heading for the portrait door. As we walked down the corridor, Pansy suddenly paused, grabbing my arm as she thought on the spot.

"Do you have to do that every time you're thinking?" I sighed. Pansy ignored my comment.

"How about we make our dares a little bit more interesting for today?" She grinned mischievously, the usual wicked glint in her eye.

"What did you have in mind?" Theo asked her warily, probably not really wanting to know what was going on in that strange mind of Pansy's.

"We have to kiss our dare's on the cheek at least once before we leave the classroom." She grinned. I let out a laugh and pictured myself kissing Potter's cheek, slowly tracing his jaw line with my lips before moving round to that pink, full mouth of his. Tracing his bottom lip with my tongue…

I snapped out of my daydream as we finally reached the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Alright Pansy, you're on." I grinned down at her before pushing the door open and stepping inside. I glanced around and found Potter sitting, on his own, at a back desk. I raised an eyebrow and saw that his head nodded a fraction. I grinned and headed over to his desk, dropping my bag as I slid into the seat next to Potter's, making sure to move the chair as close to him as I could without being noticed.

"Malfoy. Come to torture me again?" He asked pleasantly, looking me over out of the corner of his eye. I glanced at his hair and let my grin grow a little wider at the sight of hair gel.

"Dressing up for me Harry? You're looking good today," I whispered into his ear before turning to my bag and pulling out my ink and parchment as well as a textbook for the class.

"Nope, I just look this good every day." He grinned, showing that he was joking. I grinned back at him and looked into his green gaze.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Draco." He said quietly, looking away from me and turning his gaze to his fidgeting hands. I paused as my mouth dropped open in shock. Harry Potter had just paid a compliment and said my first name all in one sentence…Is this where subtle flew out of the window and I kissed him? I shook the tempting thought out of my head and turned back to Harry-I mean, Potter. Damn it's easy to forget his name…

"Thanks." I smiled at him, not understanding why I was feeling breathless all of a sudden.

"Morning students, sorry I'm late." Professor Sharp announced as he entered the room. I put my arm round Harry's chair as I looked around at the others to see how they were getting on. Seamus was subtly eyeing up Blaise, same with Dean eyeing up Pansy. Luna the loony seemed completely oblivious to Nott's good looks though, and was taking down what Professor Sharp was saying.

Harry leaned back in his chair, fitting perfectly into the curve of my arm. I waited, expecting him to tell me to remove my arm from his chair and then threaten me, but he didn't. I grinned inwardly; my dare was now officially going brilliantly! God I was good sometimes. My arm slowly moved around Harry some more until my fingers moved underneath his arm and around his side as we listened to what Professor Sharp was droning on about. Something about what an Animagus gone bad could do.

I grinned as Harry's muscles tensed for a moment, before slowly relaxing back to normal. My hand moved down from his side to his waist and I grinned even more as Harry shivered at the action. He'd be making out with me in no time, and then I could take him to the Halloween ball like I had boasted to my friends I would. This was all working out perfectly.

"Harry?" I whispered in his ear, quite looking forward to making out with him.

"Yeah?" He replied huskily and causing me to shiver in need. I checked to make sure that at least one of my friends was looking, only to find that all three of them were, before placing a long, lingering kiss on his cheek and pulling him closer to me by his waist.

"Oh, Jesus…" He swore under his breath in the same husky tone, only this time a quiet moan sounding as he spoke. I slipped my hand under the back of his shirt and smoothed my palm over the soft skin of his back.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to stop?" I whispered, licking his earlobe with the tip of my tongue as Professor Sharp turned his back to the class as he wrote on his blackboard.

"Fuck…I…I…" He moaned in a quiet whisper as I pulled away but continued to rub circles with my hand on his bare back, my other hand moving to his inner thigh and slowly moving upwards.

"Mr. Potter, do you know the answer?" Professor Sharp suddenly asked, causing me to jump a foot away from Har-Potter.

"The answer is orchid pollen." Harry replied punctually, smiling up at the Professor.

"Five points to Gryffindor, well done Mr. Potter. Now, does anyone know why it is only orchid pollen we use?" The professor beamed, before addressing the rest of the class. I turned to look at Har-**_Potter_**, impressed that he had even heard the question. I licked my dry lips as I wanted nothing more than to start my dare. I shook the thought from my head. I didn't _want_ to make out with Potter, I just wanted my dare to be over and done with. Yes, that was it, I just wanted the dare to be finished…

**Blaise**

I grinned as Draco completed the kiss on the cheek part of the dare, before turning back to Seamus and seeing that he was trying to ignore me again. I sighed as I slid my knee against his and held it there, counting how long it would be until he moved away. His longest had been two seconds, but I found that he still hadn't moved away after I had reached ten. I raised an eyebrow at this, but continued to take down what the professor was rambling on about, even though I wasn't particularly paying any attention to what was being said.

I almost dropped my quill as Finnegan's leg moved closer to mine until they were side-by-side from the knee down. I let out a long breath, which I hadn't realized I'd been holding in, and tried to keep taking notes. But how could _anyone_ write when the person they were now sitting to had moved so that they were sitting on the edge of their seat so that their thigh was now pressed against yours?

"So Zabini, any particular reason you're looking so good today?" Finnegan grinned in my ear, his breath tickling my earlobe and making me want to jump him there and then.

I turned to look at him, surprised to see that he had one eyebrow raised and was looking right back at me.

"Hair gel." I explained with a grin of my own. Seamus' grin grew wider and I could see his pearly white teeth. I paused at the thought of kissing that grinning mouth of his, wondering what his lips would feel like against my own. I tore my gaze away from his mouth and looked back at my parchment, beginning to try and write what was being said whilst thinking how I was ever going to get Seamus to go to the ball with me-Wait a second…

Why did I want him to go to the ball with me? That wasn't part of the dare, was it? Oh God…The dare really was driving me insane…First I wake up from a dream of being with the Irish Gryffindor, then I think about what it'll be like to kiss him, and then I want to take him to the ball with me! What the hell was _wrong_ with me today? I shook all these thoughts out of my head and glanced at the others to see what they were doing. Theodore was failing miserably as Luna stared off into space, Pansy was doing pretty well with Dean's arm around the back of her chair, and Draco and Harry were…practically a bloody _couple_! This was SO unfair! I _knew_ I shouldn't have agreed to do this! It was now or never I suppose…

I turned to look at Seamus, who was working away as calmly as anything, stupid git, before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his cheek. I pulled away, noticing that Theodore had seen, before turning back to look at Seamus and seeing that he was now staring at me with wide eyes.

Fuck.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked curiously. At least he wasn't repulsed or angry with me.

"I just-I don't-I wanted-I don't-sorry…" I stammered honestly, not knowing what to make of the feelings which were suddenly filled inside of me. As the bell rang throughout the school, I immediately packed my things and sprinted from the room, not looking back at the still shocked Gryffindor. It was a while before I was joined by anyone as I walked along the corridor, and that was by Pansy and Theo who were now talking about the dares. Draco ran to catch up with us, looking thoughtful as we turned a corner.

None of us spoke as we walked into the common room. Pansy remained standing as the rest of us sat on the couches in silence.

"The dare is over. I can't do this anymore! He is a _Gryffindor_ for Merlin's sake! And I…I don't _do_ Gryffindors." She exclaimed, dropping into an empty chair. We all stayed silent at this, none of us wanting to admit that we agreed with what Pansy had just announced.

"I think I'm falling for the mental patient." Nott whispered, more to himself than the rest of us. I bit my tongue before finally speaking.

"I think I'm falling for the leprechaun." I muttered quietly, fidgeting with my fingers.

"I think I'm falling for the Gryffindork." Pansy sighed, putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. It was another few silent minutes until Draco finally spoke.

"I've fallen for the boy who lived…" He admitted, causing the rest of us to gape at him in shock.

"All in favor of getting rid of the dares, say 'I'." Pansy announced, biting her lip. After everyone said 'I' Pansy let out a relieved sigh and stood up.

"I'm just going to go commit suicide before heading down for lunch," She told us, heading off for the girls' dormitory. I turned to look at Draco who was still being deadly silent.

"Are you alright?" I asked nervously, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know." He muttered, looking up from his hands and meeting my concerned gaze.

"Welcome to my world."

**Theodore**

I sighed as I walked through the dark, empty corridors in the direction of the kitchens. I had skipped dinner in order to get some homework done for tomorrow.

"And to avoid the loony you're in love with." The voice inside my head added with a smirk. I gritted my teeth at the comment.

"She's not a loony, she's just…different, I suppose." I told it defensively, thinking of that one conversation I had had with her about clouds and Thestrals. She wasn't mental, or deranged, she was…amazing…

I pushed the kitchen door open and stepped inside, only to immediately freeze on the spot. Luna sat at the large kitchen table, chatting away with one of the house-elves.

"So how many hinky-punks have you seen then? I've only ever come across one." She was saying, catching a strand of hair and putting it behind her ear. I gaped at her, only seeing now how beautiful she was with her hair down.

"Oh God, you really have fallen for her…" The voice whispered in disbelief. The door closed behind me and Luna turned to look in my direction.

"Hello Theodore…" She smiled at me, the dim light making her glow. I continued to gape at her, completely speechless, as the house-elf jumped off her seat and walked round to stand in front of me.

"Can I get you anything?" It asked me. I shook my head as I continued to look at Luna. The house-elf gave a short bow before disappearing with a loud pop. I slowly walked over to the seat next to Luna's and sat down.

"Hello Luna." I finally managed to say, my voice husky as I looked into her misty blue eyes. I ran a hand through my hair nervously, wondering what I should do, or say, next.

"I was just going to go now," She smiled at me, beginning to get up.

"Luna, will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" I blurted out, taking her hand in mine and pulling her into my arms as I stood up to face her.

"I can't. The Thestrals are flying away that night." She smiled up at me. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Luna, you are the strangest, weirdest, most amazing person I have ever met. And I want to be with you. I want to hold you, and right now? I want to kiss you." I told her, opening my eyes and looking straight into her gaze.

"Theodore, we have one thing in common. That we both can see Thestrals. That's all." She replied with a small smile, moving past me and heading towards the kitchen doors. I gaped at her as she opened the door and turned to look over her shoulder at me.

"It was nice speaking with you." She smiled, before walking out and letting the door shut behind her. I sank down into my seat, still staring at where she had been standing a moment ago.

"Well…fuck me."

* * *

Leave a review for me please:D It did take me about a year to type up, lol :D xxxNoemiexxx 


	5. When The Boys

Hello All :D Here is the overdue chapter Five! Woooo! I personally think it's quite long, but hey! Who doesn't like reading long chapters filled with boys loving boys? Probably everyone I know, but anyway, this one's for the reviewers!

* * *

**When The Boys Get Their Boys…**

**Draco**

I looked up at the Gryffindor table as I poked the food around on my plate. Harry fucking bloody Potter…I had left that classroom confused and panicking after having given him a last look and seeing his eyes clouded over in want. My heart sped up as I pictured those eyes of his in my mind, but I froze when I actually saw those eyes watching me from the other side of the hall.

"I swear, I am never going near that boy again or I am gonna end up making out with him and not be able to stop. I'm so glad we got rid of those damn dares," Pansy was muttering beside me. I licked my suddenly dry lips as Potter began to grin at me. This was too much to handle right after swearing to myself that I wouldn't go near the boy who lived ever again, let alone look at him.

I waited for him to look away and let me breathe again, but after a few minutes of eye contact and my throat slowly getting dryer than it had ever been before, I realized the only way of getting away from that emerald gaze was by leaving the Great Hall on an empty stomach. I decided that being able to breathe overruled eating, and so I stood up and, finally looking away from Harry, stepped over the bench.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked me curiously. I avoided the green eyed gaze still watching me as I turned to answer her.

"Common room." I replied, before quickly leaving the hall. As I finally reached an empty corridor, I leaned back against a wall and shut my eyes, breathing deeply. I paused as running footsteps sounded around the corridor. I opened my eyes just as Harry Potter ran round the corner and caught sight of me.

"Why'd you leave before eating anything?" He asked me, slightly breathless from running.

"Why'd you follow me?" I asked in reply, not wanting to answer his question.

"Because I wanted to know…" he began, pausing hesitantly as he thought for a moment.

"Know what?" I asked him after half a minute of silence. Harry took a deep breath and looked at his feet before continuing uneasily.

"Because I wanted to know if you actually liked me or if you're pretending for the dare I heard Pansy and Theodore talking about." He finished, his hair falling into his eyes. I gaped at him in complete shock, I mean, what was I supposed to say to something like that? Deny it?

"How long have you known about it?" I whispered, feeling guilty for probably the first time in my entire life. That dare had completely fucked me over. Never would my life be the same again because of it.

"At the end of Defense class when Pansy was talking to Theodore as they left, I overheard them. Just before you all ran off." He told me, kicking the ground lightly with his foot.

"We stopped the dares." I informed him quietly. This was just horrific. Why hadn't I jumped off one of the towers already and ended my messed up life?

"Why? You were doing so well." He muttered bitterly, looking up at me and catching my gaze.

"Because they're all falling for their…umm…'victims'." I replied, looking at the portrait of a tree and pretending to be engrossed in it.

"And what about you, Malfoy?" He spat angrily. It was only the lust I saw in his eyes when I turned to look into his gaze that gave him away and showed me what he was really feeling.

"I've already fallen for mine." I murmured, looking down at my shirt and smoothing it with my hands, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed at my confession. Since when was I the honest git I had become?

"God, I was hoping you had." He grinned, and suddenly he was pushing me against the wall and pressing his firm body against mine. Running his hand through my hair as the other held onto my waist and held me close, my body relaxed in his grip.

"God you smell good…" He moaned against the skin of my neck and letting his tongue flick over a sensitive spot. A deep moan escaped my mouth as I rested my head back against the wall and let him trail his lips down my neck and along my jaw line.

"Harry, will you go out with me?" I asked, putting my hands on the small of his back.

"Yes, so long as you go to this stupid ball thing with me." He chuckled, biting my earlobe gently.

"Done." I grinned at him as he pulled away from my neck and looked at me. My pulse went into override as his mouth finally touched mine; giving me feather-light kisses until his tongue traced my bottom lip. My legs slowly began to break down as he deepened the kiss and pulled me close to him, his tongue entwining with mine. After a few minutes I pushed him away from me, breaking the kiss, and began to gasp for air.

"I'm going to collapse if I don't sit down." I explained to his confused expression.

"Let's find an empty classroom then." He grinned at me, taking my waist as he led me down the empty corridor. I glanced down and paused in my steps as I realized my tie was gone.

"When did you take my tie off?" I queried, frowning in thought as I saw my two top buttons undone as well.

"When I was making out with your neck." He grinned, causing me to laugh and shake my head.

"I'd better go back and look for it." I told him, beginning to turn back, only to be stopped as he took my hand.

"Draco, I am incredibly horny. Now, I don't know about you my love, but right now I'd prefer to fuck your brains out rather than go searching for your bloody tie." He replied matter-of-factly. I stared at him speechlessly.

"Let's go find that empty classroom then."

**

* * *

**

**Blaise**

I sighed to myself as I walked down the nearly empty corridor and headed to see Draco in the common room where Pansy had said he'd be. That damn Gryffindor git hadn't looked at me _once_ as I had started to eat my dinner, before completely losing my appetite.

I paused as I saw a Slytherin tie on the ground, before walking over to it and picking it up. I checked the label and frowned when I saw 'Draco Malfoy' clearly written on it. Slowly I realized what this meant.

Hadn't Potter gotten up and left as soon as Draco had? I gritted my teeth at the unfairness of it all. So Draco was busy getting off with the guy he had fallen for whilst I was stuck lusting after someone? I threw the tie back onto the floor as I thought furiously over what I should do.

Oh, fuck this. Fuck everything! If Seamus ended up making me feel like a complete prat and rejected me, then so be it. I spun round on the spot and marched back into the Great Hall, but instead of moving over to the Slytherin table, I walked in the other direction and headed towards an unsuspecting Irish bloke.

I poked his shoulder as I stood silently behind him and forced myself to breathe when he turned around.

"I need a word with you, Finnegan." I told him impatiently. The sooner he rejected me, the bloody sooner I could get over this ridiculous obsession I had over him. Seamus stayed quiet as I led him out of the Great Hall and into one of the nearby empty classrooms.

"What's wrong Blaise?" He asked me quietly. I turned round to look at him and, ignoring the pleasant shiver running down my back from him having said my name, decided that I no longer cared if made an idiot out of myself here and now. Although I probably would if there was anybody else here, but thankfully there wasn't.

"Every time we sat in Potions you ignored me. Every fucking time. And it drove me insane Seamus, _insane_. You're a Gryffindor! And I'm a bloody Slytherin! None of it made sense and it still doesn't! But then you _finally_ started talking to me and I knew that everything was even more fucked. I knew I was screwed and that _I_ was now completely fucked.

But I still can't get you out of my head. Seamus, I don't just want to make out with you, I want to _be_ with you for fuck's sake. I want to go out with you, spend time with you, tell you that I fucking love you every damn day. So just put me out of my bloody misery and reject me already before I go fucking insane."

At the end of this I collapsed onto a table breathlessly and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. I waited for the apology and turning down that was to come, or even the door slamming as he stormed off angrily, and slowly the dread began to build up inside of me.

I began to sit back up when I collided with a pair of lips landing on my own. I grinned as Seamus slowly pushed me back onto the table as he moved on top of me.

"This isn't you just fucking around with the Slytherins then?" He asked against my lips. My grin grew wider.

"None of the other Slytherins know how I feel about you." I answered honestly, pushing his school robes off of his shoulders as he pulled the tie off my neck.

"Good." He grinned, running a hand over the buttons on my shirt and undoing them as he moved his hand down. I grinned at him as he pulled away and pushed my shirt to the sides and looked at me through lust-filled eyes.

"Fuck, Seamus…" I moaned as his lips trailed down my chest. He glanced up at me with a wicked grin, before his lips slowly returned to my own and his tongue parted my mouth. God, he was a fucking good kisser.

"Will you go out with me then?" I asked as his hand traveled further down my stomach and rested on the waistband of my boxers which were just above the top of my trousers.

"Yes," He grinned against my lips. I grinned back at him.

"You never stop grinning, do you?" I asked with a slight laugh, my tongue encircling his. At this Seamus' grin grew wider.

"Do you want me to?" He queried, moving his mouth along my jaw line.

"Never."

* * *

**Pansy**

I gaped at Theodore as we sat in the Slytherin common room alone.

"You asked Looney out?" I cried in shock. I had known he was falling for her, he had told us all the day before, but never had I dreamed he would ask the weird girl out.

"Luna." He corrected me glumly, letting out a depressed sigh as he put his head in his hands.

"And she said no? Is she really that mental?" I asked, trying to think of a reason why she would reject him.

"She isn't mental. She's so right it scares me…We have nothing in common and we both know it. Her more than me apparently…But how can her turning me down make me want to go out with her even more? It just doesn't make sense whatsoever! God Pansy, I don't know what to do about it…Why I like her in the first place is still unknown to me. Everything is so messed up…" He groaned, looking up at me with pleading eyes, begging to be told what to do. I bit my lip as I tried to think of something to say to him.

"Well, if it doesn't help then I'm sorry, but I'm just as depressed as you are. You're not the only one with a messed up life." I told him with a sad smile. "But if you really do like her, then you should at least keep trying. Just tell her how you feel and she'll be falling for you in no time. I mean, I know you've already sort of told her, but just…make sure she knows you aren't messing around about this." I smiled, walking over to him and patting his shoulder just as a Slytherin first year came up to me.

"There's a Gryffindork at the portrait wanting to speak with you out there." The young girl smiled at me, before skipping off to the Girl's dormitory. I frowned as I thought about who it could be. Surely there was only one Gryffindor that would want to speak with me…

My pulse began to race as I reached the portrait door and pulled it back.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" I asked with wide eyes, my body completely frozen and my throat suddenly very dry as I met his gaze. Oh God, Pansy, _**breathe**_.

"You ran off so fast earlier that you forgot this in defense class." He replied, looking as uncomfortable as I was as he handed me my Defense Against Dark Wizards And Witches textbook.

"Thank you." I smiled quickly, not knowing what else to say. Dean looked away from me as he next spoke, and instead began to closely examine his shoes.

"Have you got a partner for this Halloween ball then?" He asked matter-of-factly, not seeming bothered as to what my answer would be.

"I'm waiting for a particular guy to ask me. But I don't think he ever will." I replied quietly, now looking down at my own feet.

"Oh…I…I wanted to…Bye then." And with that, Dean spun on the spot and walked off down the corridor. I felt my heart slowly shrivel up as I watched him turn a corner and go out of sight. I deliberated running after him, but immediately shook the thought from my mind.

"Forget it Pansy, he's not interested…"

**

* * *

**

**Dean**

I slammed my fist on my bedpost, causing Seamus to jump in fright.

"I've fallen for her Seamus. I've already bloody fallen for her. A Slytherin! Jesus…This is awful!" I cried, clenching my fists as I tried to forget her enchanting gaze. Seamus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I have something to tell you Dean…And I don't think you're going to like it." He told me, avoiding my puzzled gaze. I waited patiently as he stood up from his bed and began to pace in front of it.

"I've got a boyfriend." He blurted out after several minutes of hesitation and pacing around the boys dorm room. I grinned at him.

"Good for you mate, who is it?" I asked him, wondering why he thought I would be angry about this. Maybe he thought I still didn't accept him for being gay. Which was stupid seeing as he was my best friend and had been for several years now.

"Blaise Zabini." He replied in a voice no louder than a whisper. I gaped at him in complete shock, what the _fuck_?! I fought the urge to shout at my stupid best mate.

"Do you even _like_ him?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Fuck, Dean, I'm in love with him."

* * *

Thank you for Reading Everyone :D Review? Yesh Please :D xxxNoemiexxx 


	6. Finding Partners

**Hello everyone :D See how quickly I update? Do you not love me for it? ;) I know you secretly do. lol :D Anyway, here is the chapter about how it all comes crashing down...**

* * *

**Pansy**

I scanned through the Slytherin boys who sat, checking me out at the table as we all began to eat our breakfast. It was the day before the big Halloween ball and I was searching for the perfect partner to make me forget all about Dean. I paused as I spotted someone that could possibly be that partner. His name was Craig Harris, he was in the year above me and was cute…definitely cute. I smiled and sent him a flirtatious wink before turning back to the conversation Draco, Theodore and Blaise were having.

"Harry's the best damn kisser ever, I bet he'd beat your boyfriend in a snogging match in less than a minute," Draco bragged. I caught him glance over at the Gryffindor table and start to grin. I looked to where his gaze was stuck on and found Harry Potter grinning back at him. I shook my head and was about to start eating again when a hand was suddenly on my shoulder. Turning around, I began to smile as I saw that the guy who I had winked at earlier was standing behind me.

"Mind if I have a quick word with you outside?" He grinned confidently. Dean's face flashed in my mind as I thought of the way he had looked at me that day he had come down to the Slytherin common room to give me my textbook. I blinked away the image and nodded my head in answer to the guy's question. As he led me out of the Great Hall, I couldn't help but glance over at the Gryffindor table in search of Dean and hope that he was watching this.

I frowned as I spotted his usual seat next to Seamus Finnegan empty. Where the hell was he?! He was supposed to be seeing me walk off with another guy and get jealous, before having it out with Craig and having a duel with him over me and then he'd finally ask me to go to the ball with him. I pictured what my answer would be. "I'm sorry Dean, but I can't go to the ball with you. Because I am _so_ over you." Damn him to hell! Craig suddenly paused and turned to face me, the same confident smile still beaming down at me. It was a shame he was so arrogant…

"Pansy, you know every guy in Slytherin is after you, and I'm not going to lie and say that that excludes me. But out of all of us desperate guys, care to give me the chance of being your partner to the Halloween ball tomorrow night?" He grinned at me, pulling my body closer to his. A voice inside my mind began to scream that I should reject him and let Dean take me. But I shook the thought from my head, Dean hadn't even asked me to go with him! And he never would…

"Sure, that would be great," I lied, trying to be enthusiastic and failing. Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye though, and I turned only to feel my heartbeat race and my body freeze as my gaze settled upon a stunned looking Gryffindor. The same Gryffindor that wanted nothing to do with me. The same one that I couldn't stop thinking about…Oh Merlin.

"Thanks Pansy, I can't wait." A voice said, but I was no longer listening. Everything around me seemed a blur as Dean's gaze bore into my own. Footsteps surrounded around the corridor and I realized that Craig had left to go back to the Great Hall and finish his breakfast. Moments later Dean was making his way over to me, his gaze never leaving mine as he approached. All I could hear was my own heavy breathing as he finally stopped in front of me.

"Hello Pansy," He greeted in a deep and low voice. I gaped at him slightly and felt my legs begin to shake. As I tried to reply, my throat closed over and began to feel desperately dry. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, not wanting this to be happening to me. Alright, so I had secretly wanted it to, but not like this.

"So you've got a partner for the Halloween Ball then?" He asked in a slow whisper. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, only realizing now how close we were.

"Yes," I finally managed to reply, wincing when my voice sounded high-pitched and petrified; which was exactly how I was feeling. Petrified, I mean. Dean's expression hardened and a small bone in his jaw jumped.

"I've already got a partner too," He informed me matter-of-factly, having no idea how much this affected me. My face fell and I struggled not to let my emotions show. I had been right when I had thought he didn't care for me. Merlin knows how much I wished I had been wrong.

"Oh? Who-Who is she?" I stammered, not really wanting to know the name of the girl who held his affections was.

"Well…She's…She's…Called…Her name is…Amanda," He told me. I paused to think of anyone I knew who had that name, but it didn't ring a bell.

"What house is she in?" I asked him curiously, not wanting him to realize that I was all for hunting the girl down and hexing her violently for several hours.

"Gryffindor," He replied with a proud smile and causing me to grit my teeth. Of course she was a Gryffindor. Slytherins weren't good enough for him and apparently neither was anyone else who wasn't in his house. I shut my eyes again and breathed hard as I bit back what I truly wanted to say. That I was so bloody in love with him and that I should be the one he's taking to the ball and not this evil witch called Amanda. But I couldn't say any of this…Not to Dean…Not to a Gryffindor…

I opened my eyes quickly and gave him a forced smile, before quickly turning around and beginning to walk down the corridor in the direction of the common room, having completely lost my appetite and having no wish to go back to the Great Hall and watch people eat.

"So whose the idiot that just asked you out?" Dean called after me. I paused before turning round and looking back at the Gryffindor who had such a dislike of Slytherins like me.

"He's called Craig, and he's in Slytherin. Not that you care," I added quietly, tears pricking my eyes as I pictured some blonde Gryffindor hanging on Dean's arm.

"Craig Sullivan? He's a stupid git," Dean commented carelessly, earning a cold glare from me.

"Well you're not the one going to the ball with him, so you have nothing to worry about," I remarked, beginning to continue to walk the rest of the corridor and wishing that the Slytherin common room wasn't so far away.

"You shouldn't go to the ball with him," The boy behind me announced just as I reached the corner of the corridor and was about to turn. I stopped, but did not turn round. I couldn't see his face again or my knees would begin to literally melt.

"Why not?" I asked slightly defenisively, trying to keep my voice calm as I heard Dean walking closer towards me from behind.

"Because he's slept with nearly every girl at Hogwarts and has only one thing on his mind." He whispered close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I froze as I felt his cool breath hit the back of my neck. If I took one tiny step back then I would be in his arms…Merlin, Pansy, snapped out of it! You're a_ Slytherin_ for Salazar's sake! Start acting like one!

"Good for him," I commented, turning the corridor and walking down another one, leaving the Gryffindor behind me.

As soon as I had reached the Slytherin common room, I immediately collapsed on the nearest chair possible. This was awful! Just damn well bloody _awful_! Why? Why was this happening to me? A Gryffindor? Eurgh! Even the thought of being with a Gryffindork was disturbing…So why did I still want him so much? Why did the sudden want for him to hold me suddenly come into my head every time I saw him? Why did I bloody want to be with him so much? It wasn't lust…And it couldn't be love either…It just couldn't be.

**

* * *

**

**Harry**

"You'd definitely beat Seamus…" Draco murmured against my lips. I pulled my mouth away from his and looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I queried, loving how his hands pulled my waist towards him. The corners of Draco's lips curved upwards and began to grin.

"I told Blaise you'd beat Seamus in a snogging match any day, and I know I'm right," He shrugged, kissing my neck and leaving a warm trail.

"I don't know, Seamus is quite a good kisser actually." I replied thoughtfully, grinning as I replayed Seamus's method of finding out whether I was really gay or not. Not that kissing Seamus was better than kissing my boyfriend like I had been doing so only a few moments before. No, Draco certainly was the best damn kisser. Draco paused and raised his head to meet my gaze with a frown.

"How would you know?" He queried, raising an eyebrow at me. I hesitated slightly, not quite understanding why Draco seemed to be unhappy about this.

""Well…because I've kissed him before." I said with a shrug. Draco's hands dropped from my waist as he stared at me with a furious expression. I stepped away from him, beginning to wonder why he was suddenly looking thunderous.

"You _kissed_ him?" He asked in a deadly voice, saying the word 'kissed' with extra slowness. I frowned at him, unsure of what to do or say.

"Yeah? So?" I queried with a puzzled look. Surely he was just joking around? Yeah…right. The way he was looking at me? It didn't seem that he was kidding around, or had any intention to.

"So I'm not your first kiss with a guy then? I'm just your fucking second best? Because I'm not bloody good enough to be first on your favorite fucking list, am I? Because I'm a Slytherin?" He said, raising his voice. I stared at him in shock.

"What the hell? Draco, I wasn't even-!" I began to explain, before he cut in.

"You think you're so fucking _loved_ that you can just make out with everyone?" He interrupted me with a snap. I gritted my teeth as I fought not to say anything I might regret.

"You're being completely irrational, Draco. Just because I-" Once again the blonde, arrogant bastard, who I happened to be in love with, interrupted me.

"_I'm_ being irrational? I'm not the fucking idiot making out with everyone, am I?" He continued in outrage. I shook my head, not believing that this was happening.

"You can't honestly tell me, Malfoy, that I am your first kiss with a guy?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised, positive that his answer wouldn't please me either way. I mean, if he said yes then it would just make me feel guilty. If he said no then…Then he was a fucking hypocrite. I could tell it was the latter almost immediately as I saw him begin to hesitate and clear his throat.

"I haven't technically made out with a guy. It was a quick kiss on the lips." He replied slowly, but I wasn't convinced.

"I knew going out with a Slytherin was a bad idea. You're all the fucking same aren't you? Hypocrites and bloody liars." I muttered, furious at how good looking he was when he was angry.

"Then…Then…You no longer need to worry cause…cause it's over. No more Slytherin to annoy you, seeing as you prefer to make out with your Irish friend," Draco announced, causing me to freeze in shock.

"What?" I asked quietly, gaping at him as we stood in the empty classroom.

"You heard me." His voice shook with what I could only assume was rage.

"Right…" I murmured thoughtfully, turning round and leaving the classroom. Once far away from Draco and his tantrum, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wasn't crying over a Slytherin though…No, of course not. Draco Malfoy was a stubborn prick too up himself to care about anyone, let alone for someone to care back for him. I was just crying because…because I was tired. Yes, that was it. I was tired…

**

* * *

**

**Seamus**

"God I love Thedore." Blaise grinned against my neck, his hands roaming up my shirt and resting on my stomach. I paused as I registered what he had just said.

"Why do you love Theodore?" I asked curiously, wondering why he would just comment on the most random thing while he was kissing me. About how he loved another guy, no less.

"Oh, it's just…no, it doesn't matter." He replied, shaking his head thoughtfully. I pushed him gently away from me and looked questioningly into his eyes.

"What is it?" I queried slowly, hoping to Merlin that he wasn't _in_ love with the Slytherin boy.

"It's nothing, just really stupid. You don't really want to know." He sighed, his gaze checking me out. I frowned at him, even more curious now that he had said this.

"Tell me Blaise." I told him, hoping that would get him to tell me what was going on in that particularly good-looking head of his. Blaise took a slow, deep breath before he finally spoke.

"It's just that if it wasn't for Theodore, then we wouldn't be together." He shrugged. I tilted my head to the side as I tried to understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, watching as he shifted uncomfortably. Blaise coughed several times and avoided my gaze, staring at his feet instead.

"It's rather stupid really. Just that, we were playing Truth or Dare and it was getting boring, so I suggested we make it more interesting. And then Draco dared Theodore to get Luna to make out with him and Theodore sort of...dared me to get you to make out with me and I-" He began to explain, before I cut him off.

"So you asked me out…on a dare?" I asked quietly, a slow and violent rage beginning to build up inside me as I tried to take in what he had just admitted to me.

"No of course not! It wasn't like that, I-" Once again I cut him off, my voice still dangerously low as I curled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth furiously.

"A dare? You fucking made out with me…on a dare?" I questioned him angrily, resisting the temptation of hexing that damn sexy face of his. Blaise gaped at me in shock.

"It wasn't like-!" He began carefully, before I lost control over my fury and let my fist collide with his jaw painfully hard. Blaise tripped over and fell back, onto the floor, as he stumbled from the force of my hit.

"Seamus, what the _fuck_ did you do that for?!" He cried, cupping his chin and rubbing the bruise which was beginning to rise.

"Fuck you Zabini," I shouted at him, storming down the corridor and heading towards the common room. I spotted Harry slightly in front of me and hurried to catch up with him.

"Slytherins are pricks. All of them. Fucking bloody pricks." He told me as I fell into step with him.

"Fucking idiots, I hate them all." I muttered angrily in reply, wanting desperately to hex something.

"He can't just dump me because I've made out with someone already. Sodding bastard. Who does he think he is? The Virgin Mary?" Harry continued in obvious rage.

"He thinks he can fucking ask me out on a dare? And actually get away with it? He thinks he's so fucking clever! Yeah, right." I added, gritting my teeth harder as I fought not to pull out my wand and smash the nearest thing in sight.

"Fucking Slytherins. They deserve to be expelled. All of them. Especially gay blonde ones with the initials D.M. _Especially_ those ones." Harry finished with a nod to himself. I snorted.

"More like ones with the initials B.Z." I told Harry in a disgusted tone, wanting to just turn around and go back to find Zabini so that I could hex him to oblivion.

As Harry and me continued to walk down the corridor, both of us muttering to ourselves darkly, I slowly began to think of a plan to get back at the gorgeous bastard who had used me for his own personal fun.

"Harry? I think I have an idea…"

* * *

Review for me? I'd love it if you did :D lol, Thanks for reading everyone xxxNoemiexxx 


	7. Last Minute

**Warning:** This Chapter Has Sexual Content. No, not that type of sexual content. I am afraid it is of the straight type. Just to warn you. Hahahahaha :D

**Anyway, hello everyone :D Another day, another chapter. I was going to type it up yesterday, but then I couldn't be bothered. So today it is then :D Sooooo! I hope you enjoy it and have a read :D Even if the straight sex sort of stuff isnt your thing. But hey:D**

* * *

****

**Last Minute Partners…**

**Dean**

It was the day of the Halloween Ball, and I was searching frantically in the library for a certain long-haired blonde Gryffindor.

"Amanda!" I cried, finally spotting her behind one of the bookshelves. The startled girl looked around and then began to frown as she caught sight of me.

"Umm, hi Dean," She smiled uneasily, putting the book in her hands back onto the shelf. I couldn't blame her for looking freaked out, I barely know the girl apart from her name.

"I know this is going to sound completely random, but I need you to go to this Halloween Ball thing with me tonight," I told her quietly after the librarian had finished sending me dark looks for my sudden outburst.

"I'm really sorry Dean, but I can't even go. I have an essay for Potions I need to hand in tomorrow morning and I completely forgot about it," She said with a sad smile. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look," I began, not knowing what else to say other than the absurd truth, "I'm in love with Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin and she's already going with some wanker called Craig Sullivan whose a year older than us and I told her I was already going with a girl called Amanda, so now I actually need someone to go with who has that name. And she has to be in Gryffindor as well. Amanda, you're the only girl who fits that description other than that weird first year who follows Harry around. So please will you postpone what will be an amazing essay and go to this damn stupid ball with me tonight?" I finished slightly out of breath, looking at her pleadingly.

"Craig Sullivan? The same one that asked me out because he was bored and dumped me the next day? That Craig?" She asked thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip. I nodded in answer, not actually having a clue if it was the same Craig or not, and watched as a devious grin formed on her face.

"I suppose I could get an extension on the essay. Alright Dean, I'm yours tonight. Meet you in the common room at around eight. I'll see you then," She grinned, heading off to check out a book. God, I really was good sometimes. But my celebration was cut short when my stomach growled hungrily. I glanced up at the clock and let out a groan, realizing I had missed the whole of breakfast looking for Amanda. Oh well, it was all for a good cause. A very good cause…

**

* * *

**

**Theodore**

I pushed my way through the large crowds who were leaving the Great Hall now that breakfast was over. I paused to look for the girl that wouldn't give my head a chance to stop thinking about her.

"Merlin, Theodore, you're starting to sound desperate," The voice in my head sighed.

"Shut up, it's not my fault I have feelings for her," I told it angrily, not spotting Luna's glowing face in the bunches of students.

"Look behind you," The voice suddenly instructed. I sighed in defeat, giving up searching for the beautifully strange girl, and did as the voice had told me to do. My whole body froze as my gaze settled upon Luna who stood a few feet away from me, walking in my direction.

"Luna..." I said quietly, my throat suddenly closing up.

"Hello Theodore," She smiled at me, now standing in front of me and looking straight into my eyes.

"I…I need to…to ask you something," I stammered, cursing my nerves inwardly. Luna looked at me curiously.

"What would you like to ask me?" She queried. I glanced round to find that no one was around and that it was only Luna and me standing here.

"I was…I was…" My voice trailed off as I glanced at her smiling lips and found that they glimmered from the light.

"Just ask her you idiot," The voice sighed in boredom. I ignored it as I looked up into her misty gaze and cleared my throat.

"Luna…Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me tonight? We can go as…as friends, if that's what you want," I finally managed to ask, wishing the ground would just swallow me and end this humiliation. But I had had to ask, even if she was most likely to reject me. I looked down at my shuffling feet and waited for her response. This was worse than waiting for exam results, for Merlin's sake.

"I suspect the Nargles will be there, so I wasn't going to go," She replied thoughtfully. I glanced up and watched her as she stared off into space. I took a deep breath and kept my voice steady as I spoke.

"If you didn't want to go with me, then you could have just said so. I'm sorry I bothered you," I muttered, turning round and beginning to stalk off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," The voice commented with an amused snort.

"Fuck off," I snapped at it, knowing that it was right. Why would Luna Lovegood ever accept when she had already rejected me once before? How stupid could I get? I froze as a hand took mine from behind me. Turning round, I found that Luna was smiling softly and that it was her soft hand holding mine.

"I'll go with you Theodore, you're a friend of mine now. I have a lucky charm that should keep the Nargles away," She smiled, still holding my hand. I gulped nervously.

"I'll meet you here at eight then," I smiled back, immediately missing the touch of her hand as she let go.

"Yes. I'll see you then. Goodbye Theodore," She nodded, skipping off down the corridor and out of sight. I let out a long sigh, not knowing whether I should be depressed or ecstatic about this. All I was to her was a friend, nothing more…Being her friend was better than nothing though. I nodded to myself in agreement over this and continued my way down to the common room. All I needed was to look incredibly handsome to get her attention and then I would make her mine tonight.

"Only chance of that ever happening is if you spike her drink," The voice in my head laughed sarcastically. I grinned at this thought, but immediately dismissed the idea. Even drugs and alcohol wouldn't get Luna to care for me more than a friend. I gritted my teeth in sheer determination. Luna would be mine alright, and she would be going out with me by the time this bloody ball was over…

**

* * *

**

**Blaise**

"Who does that fucking git think he is, God damn it." Draco was muttering darkly, pacing back and forth in front of me as I sat on my bed. I had heard all about Harry having kissed Seamus, which had given me a reason not to feel so guilty.

"The question is; what are we going to do about tonight? We haven't got partners, and I would rather lose all my limbs than turn up at the ball without one." I queried, ignoring his furious muttering. I paused, maybe I shouldn't even go to the Halloween ball, maybe I should just catch up on some homework and stay in the common room all night…But then again, if there was even the slightest chance Seamus Bloody Finnegan was still going to be there with someone else, then I couldn't let him think I wasn't attending because I was grieving over losing him or whatever.

No way was I giving him the satisfaction, and anyway, it wasn't as if I'd done anything wrong in the first place. If he had fucking given me a chance to explain, then none of this would be happening to start with! So I had been dared to get him to make out with me, big deal. We had stopped the dares soon enough and I had truly fallen for him like the idiot that I was. If he couldn't see that then it was his loss…but the truth was that I desperately _wanted_ him to see it. Why did he not see that I was so incredibly, stupidly in love with him and that he made my head spin?

"We'll find someone else to go with." Draco shrugged carelessly, looking thoughtful as he answered my question and then continuing to think about, most likely, Potter. I let out a sigh and flicked the hair out of my eyes as I fell back onto my bed and lay down, shutting my eyes as I thought of Seamus and that stupid grin of his. Slowly an idea crept into my head, one which caused me to frown as I sat back up, opened my eyes, and looked at Draco.

"Go with me to the ball…" I said quietly, watching as Draco stopped dead in his pacing.

"Blaise, I'm in love with wanker Potter and-" He began to reply apologetically, before I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"Shut up you idiot. Go with me to the ball. No one else will be able to be our partners seeing as everyone is already taken, so you see, Harry and Seamus won't be able to get partners either! But if they hear that we went together, seeing as they would be too embarrassed to turn up by themselves anyway, then they would instantly feel awful and come running back to us! It all makes sense Draco! They'll be begging to get back together with us by tomorrow morning before breakfast is even over!" I explained to him with a menacing smirk.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he slowly resumed to his never-ending pacing and I waited patiently for him to speak, imagining Seamus' pleading look as he begged for me to take him back. I'd refuse to go out with him again the first few times, before letting out a long sigh and eventually agreeing to be with the Irish Gryffindor.

"You're sure it would work? That Harry will fall in love with me again out of jealousy?" The blonde boy asked warily, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"Draco, of course it'll work. Trust me, I'm sure of it…"

**

* * *

**

**Luna**

"You're so lucky Theodore Nott likes you," My best friend Jodie sighed, handing a piece of meat to me. I smiled at her before handing the meat over to the young thestral which wasn't much taller than my knee.

"I wish somebody that gorgeous liked me," She continued, petting the thestral's long nose before it returned to the others.

"Theodore's a good friend," I told her, walking away from the creatures and beginning to head up to the castle. I heard Jodie let out a snort of amusement behind me.

"Friend? Luna, is that all he is to you? Don't you want to be_ more_ than friend with him? Have you even seen the way he looks at you in class? He's completely in love with you!" She called after me, catching up and beginning to walk along beside me. I smiled at her, she must be the Nargles first victim.

"Theodore doesn't love me. He only invited me to the ball with him because we are friends," I told her lightly, hoping the thestrals wouldn't leave until after the ball was over

"Wait…you mean…Theodore Nott asked you to the ball? Why didnt you tell me?! Friends don't ask each other to the ball, Luna. Can't you see? And I know you have feelings for him too," She added knowingly. I paused as my eyes rested on a small pink flower which was mostly hidden behind a small rock. I knelt down and looked at it closely.

"Of course I have feelings for Theodore. I feel friendship, happiness. And he does too," I replied, standing back up and continuing my trek towards the Hogwarts castle.

"Oh Luna, I give up on you," Jodie sighed dramatically. After finally reaching the castle and walking up to the Ravenclaw tower, we answered the portrait's question and stepped inside, heading for the girls dorm room and crossing the common room. As we stepped inside I moved over to my bed and sat down.

"What are you wearing to the ball anyway?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to mine. I shrugged and reached for the book which sat on my nightstand called Mingles and Nargles, before opening to the chapter I had left off at.

"The dress which used to belong to my mother that my father gave me last Christmas." I answered, beginning to read on how Mingles changed shape depending on the weather, but always stayed invisible to the human eye.

"Can I see it?" She asked, heading over to my suitcase. I nodded and let her begin to sort through my clothes.

"Not only do you have the perfect date, damn you, but you also have the most amazing dress?" She cried, startling me and causing my gaze to leave my book and turn to her. I smiled as she held the dress against herself and admired the long silver material.

"I envy you, Luna Lovegood. I truly envy you."

**

* * *

**

**Hermione**

"Hello Harry," I smiled, as the Raven-haired boy marched past me. Harry grunted in reply and sat down on the sofa opposite, opening the book he was carrying and flicking through the pages. I frowned at him. All day he had been in a weird mood, pacing around, looking thoughtful one moment and then angry the next.

He and Seamus had been up in the boys dorm room for several hours yesterday, and they seemed to be planning something. I only hoped that he brightened up soon before the ball was to start. I glanced at the time and noticed that it was still three hours until Ron would be meeting me down here and taking me to the dance. The common room was empty due to all the girls already getting prepared for it and the boys outside mucking around, including Ron no less.

"Harry, are you-?" I began to ask him, before the portrait hole was thrown open and a certain ginger-haired wizard stepped inside. I smiled at Ron and noticed that he had that look in his eye. The lust one. I looked away, blushing, and pretended not to have noticed how intently he was looking at me. Ron sat on the sofa and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer towards him until I was half on my seat and half on his lap, causing me to blush harder.

"I need a word with you," He grinned at me, rubbing my arm affectionately. I looked at Harry and saw that he was still flicking through his book, not seeming to notice that there was anyone else in the same room. Whatever was wrong with him, I was sure he probably wouldn't tell me in this mood. I let out a sad sigh and looked up at my grinning boyfriend.

"Alright," I told him, standing up as he took my hand and led me to the boys' dorm room to 'speak' with me. My eyes widened slightly.

"Why are we going to the boys' dorm room?" I asked him slowly, my eyebrows raised and my lips parted in confusion.

"Nobody will be up there, and anyway I told you already, I need a word with you," He smiled back, tugging on my hand the whole way to the room before opening the door and stepping inside. I began to think that maybe he really did just need a word with me, but that thought was immediately out of my head as Ron turned around and pulled me towards him, his lips firmly capturing mine.

My eyes widened for a brief moment before closing and giving in to the kiss. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist, and he began to pull me towards one of the beds, dragging me down onto it as he lay beneath me. I broke away breathlessly.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I grinned at him as we both panted for air. Ron let out a low laugh before dragging my lips back down onto his, my body pressing firmly against him. I couldn't help but blush as I felt his hand slowly trace my body, running over my curves appreciatively and holding on to my waist as I suddenly found myself in a straddling position on top of him.

He let out a low moan as I adjusted my weight, trying to get comfortable, and I pulled away from his lips, looking down at him with trembling lips. One of Ron's hands left my waist and ran through my hair, his thumb coming to rest on my lip. Immediately they stopped trembling and turned into a smile.

"Don't worry," He began reassuringly, "we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." My smile widened. _Always the gentleman_, I thought to myself with a grin.

"Don't we?" I grinned, adjusting my weight once more and grinning as he threw his head back with a shout. I began to laugh as I saw, or should I say, 'felt' how much of an effect I had on him just by simply trying to get comfortable.

"Lets just wait and see then, shall we?"

* * *

R/R Please :D Reviews make me smile xxxNoemiexxx Thanks for reading xxx 


	8. Tonight's The Night

**Ok, so this is officially the final chapter! And oh my dear god, it is a long one :P But hey, it includes lots of fun, so I hope you enjoy it anyway! This was great fun to write though, I have to admit. And thanks for all the positive reviews, and even the negative ones! I hope my spelling isnt too tragic, but hey! Last chapter madness, ya know? Check it out :D **

**xxxNoemiexxx**

**

* * *

**

**Tonight's the Night**

**Draco**

"You ready to go?" Blaise asked, popping his head round the door to check up on me. I pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Not yet. I just don't…look right. I think maybe its my hair…God, no wonder everyone already knew I was gay," I muttered to myself, starting to get extremely annoyed as the same strand of hair flopped back into my eyes. Blaise stared at me for a long moment in disbelief.

"Draco, are you kidding me? You look amazing!" He choked as I turned to the mirror and studied my appearance. Damn my stupid hair, I knew I should have gotten it cut. And if I didn't look perfect tonight then Harry would never even notice I was there. Damn him to hell.

After several minutes of fussing over my hair and robes, I finally nodded to myself in approval and turned to where Blaise was standing, still at the doorframe.

"Finally ready then?" He grinned at me, raising an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes before walking past him and out the door.

"Hilarious," I muttered under my breath, making sure he heard my sarcastic remark. We walked down to the Great Hall in thoughtful silence, both of us probably thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Although Blaise was positive that Seamus and Harry wouldn't even attend the ball, I wasn't so sure. All the Gryffindorks were obsessed with their little savior Potter, if he asked any of them to go to the ball with him they would surely dump their dates and choose him instead. Stupid Gryffindors. Obsessed with my boyfriend. Well, my 'ex'-boyfriend. Whatever.

As we finally neared the Great Hall, an hour late so that everyone wouldn't think we were too eager, I paused. Suddenly the perfect idea came to my mind and I turned to stand in front of Blaise. Before he could object, I began to tug his tie and mess up his perfectly arranged hair. I pushed the now loose tie to the side and made sure his hair was standing up in all different directions, before I quickly stepped back and admired my work.

"Draco! It took me ages to get my hair right!" He cried angrily, trying frantically to fix his gelled hair. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it. Now do the same to me," I instructed, waiting for him to take out his revenge on me for messing up his appearance.

"Why?" He queried in confusion. I smirked at him knowingly.

"Because when we walk in, an hour late, it will look like we have been making out. Therefore, if Finnegan and Harry are actually there, then they will get jealous. Even if they're not there, they'll hear about it," I explained to him as he finally began to ruffle my hair and make me look thoroughly snogged.

"Genius," He grinned, stepping away and nodding to himself in satisfaction at my disheveled appearance.

"Right, let's go in." I told him, taking his hand and dragging him along beside me.

Let the show begin…

**

* * *

**

**Harry**

I slapped Seamus on the arm as my gaze settled on two much disheveled boys at the entrance of the Great Hall. Two very familiar much disheveled boys.

"What is-?" Seamus began to ask me curiously, before his gaze also caught sight of the two guys I was watching closely. Seamus' jaw dropped.

"Why is _my_ ex-boyfriend with _your_ ex-boyfriend, Harry?" He asked slowly as Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy strode into the room confidently. Both grinning menacingly from ear to ear. I gritted my teeth as I realized why the two boys were an hour late.

"They must have been making out. Draco would never look less than perfect otherwise…What a bloody hypocrite! He dumps me for making out with one of my best friends when he is doing the exact same thing!" I muttered angrily, slamming my drink down onto a nearby table with unnecessary force.

"Just so you know? I'm beating Malfoy up after this stupid ball," Seamus informed me, a bone jumping in his jaw as his free fist curled into a ball whilst the other held onto his drink.

"I'll help you right after I've murdered Zabini," I told him, wanting to slam my fist into the idiot's face. Although which of the idiots I meant I still wasn't exactly sure of. Bloody bastards... You don't go making out with someone after just dumping your boyfriend! That was just bloody cruel! I should have seen this coming though. Draco's a Slytherin after all. All Slytherins act like insufferable gits.

"I think somebody's spiked this punch," Seamus added thoughtfully, setting his cup down onto the table next to mine. Slowly an idea began to form in my head, not due to the spiking of the punch though.

"Can you dance?" I asked Seamus, looking at the partners who were slow-dancing on the dance floor to some love song.

"No," He laughed, gasping slightly as I took his hand and began to lead him to where my gaze was set on.

"Don't be so modest, I'm sure you can dance fine." I told him as we headed for the centre of the dancefloor.

"Harry, if I was a good dancer I would be boasting about it. But I suppose there's nothing too complicated abut slow dancing…" He added with a frown. I sighed as we finally reached roughly the center and pulled him close to me as we started to sway on the spot.

"So why are we dancing again?" He asked shakily as I pressed my body against his.

"To make our ex's jealous. You don't seriously think I'm going to let them have all the fun, do you?"

**

* * *

**

**Blaise**

"Why the _fuck_ is your ex-boyfriend dancing with mine?" I asked furiously, watching the two Gryffindors slide their bodies against each other's as the song picked up a steady beat.

"They apparently have partnered up for the ball just to piss me off," He replied darkly, picking up a drink from a passing House-elf's tray and taking a swig of it. I snorted in disbelief.

"Fucking gits…" I swore under my breath, also taking a drink of the ice-cold liquid and downing it in one gulp. No way was I going to let Harry sodding Potter replace me. No bloody way. Especially when I was still in love with the idiotic leprechaun. Stupid Gryffindor. Who did Potter think he was anyway? Trying to steal my boyfriend. Well…ex. But I hardly see how that matters. If I'm still in love with the guy then he is still in some way technically mine…

Oh shut up Blaise.

"I seriously hate your ex-boyfriend," Draco informed me through gritted teeth. I snapped out of my dark mood and turned to look at the blonde. I wasn't surprised to see that he was looking practically murderous as he stared at the two dancing guys. I turned to where his gaze was watching and shrugged.

"Right back at you," I sighed, gritting my teeth as the two Gryffindors began to laugh over something Harry had whispered in Seamus' ear. Oh, so now the Golden Boy was a bloody comedian? Ha, I could make Seamus laugh just by breathing. Stupid git. No way was Potter an inch as good as me. No fucking way.

"Look at them…they're already over us…And look at me and you…how pathetic are we? We're standing at the punch bowel and pining after our ex-boyfriends when they are off dancing and having a laugh. How bloody depressing," Draco groaned, swallowing the rest of his punch before throwing the empty cup onto the table with the rest of the forgotten drinks. Oh God, this was awful! Surely they weren't already over us! A day after we'd broken up? You've got to be kidding me…There had to be a way to get Seamus back. After a moment of thinking about this, I took hold of Draco's hand and pulled him into a nearby corner. Draco barely had a chance to realize what was going on before I pulled him close to my body, holding onto his waist as he stared up at me quizzically.

"Why have you just dragged me into a corner, Blaise?" He queried with a frown. I let out a low chuckle as I saw the slight panic in his face.

"I'm getting my boyfriend back." I shrugged, beginning to leave a trail of kisses down his pale-skinned neck. The soft flesh cold to my lips. Draco let out a startled gasp as I pulled him even closer to me.

If this didn't make Seamus jealous, then I don't know what would.

"I bet you're thinking of me as Finnegan." The blonde commented, causing me to glance up.

"Trust me Draco, if I was thinking of Seamus, then my mouth wouldn't be on your neck."

**

* * *

**

**Seamus**

"I don't fucking believe it!" Harry cried in shock, his body stiff as he stared at something over my right shoulder. I gave him a questioning look before turning round for myself to see what was going on behind me. My jaw dropped in pure, stunned, horrified shock. I watched as Blaise's mouth continued to assault Draco's neck and jaw line, not yet touching the boy's lips. The blonde's eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted in what I could only assume was pleasure. Fucking slimy snake, the rat was going down.

"That is it!" Harry announced furiously, beginning to walk over to the two Slytherins and probably trying to think up a legal spell to hurt Blaise with. I hurried after the raven-haired boy as he began to shove past couples.

"Harry, no!" I shouted after him, the loud music drowning me out slightly. I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him round to face me before he had the chance to knock over anyone else in his anger.

"Harry, it's alright! They're only doing this to try and annoy us! Don't let them get to you, mate," I reassured him with a sad smile, personally wanting nothing more than to beat Draco Malfoy up and then fuck Blaise Zabini senseless. I watched as Harry visibly calmed down, taking slow deep breaths as he tried to get a hold on his overwhelming anger. I leaned closer to him and kissed his lips lightly to try and make him feel better. Harry let out a small, sad sigh as I pulled away, and in the corner of my eye I could see that the two Slytherins we had previously been watching had now pulled away from each other.

As Harry's attention turned to look at the couples dancing around us, I watched as a furious Draco Malfoy began to move towards us. I poked Harry in the shoulder worriedly as his ex-boyfriend continued to stare at me, positively fuming.

"Harry?" I choked, fear slowly beginning to creep up on me as Blaise followed the raging blonde who was slowly making his way over to us, shoving past couples and ignoring their angry protests.

"Yeah?" The green-eyed boy smiled, turning his attention back to me.

"I don't think I should have kissed you mate," I told him, still watching as two silver eyes flashed as they looked from me to Harry. I gulped.

"Why not?" He asked me curiously. I nodded to the person behind him and began to clear my throat.

"Umm…because your ex-boyfriend is now standing right behind you and he looks as if he's about to murder someone."

**

* * *

****Harry**

I spun round on the spot and was met by two furious silvery-grey eyes which flicked from Seamus to me.

"Draco-?" I began to ask, before out of nowhere a fist collided with my chin. I stumbled backwards and tripped, falling back onto the floor as the music continued to pound in my ears. As I winced in pain, a body suddenly jumped on top of mine. I winced, thinking that I was about to be pummeled to death by a furious Draco, but almost cried out in shock when lips captured mine. I gasped in surprise, too stunned to react, before I slowly started to kiss the blonde back. My tongue traced his bottom lip and I grinned as they suddenly parted to let me in. Slowly though, I pulled away and looked into the eyes that looked straight into my soul that were now doing just that. I raised an eyebrow.

"What brought this on?" I asked the blonde Slytherin as my hands snaked round to the small curve of his back. Draco's body pressed harder against mine as his lips grinned down at me.

"I don't care if you've made out with Finnegan, I don't even bloody care if you've fucked his brains out. I just don't care anymore Harry, you're all I want and I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry I broke things off with us, but believe me when I say that I regret it more than anything I've ever done wrong in my entire life. Harry…will you go out with me again?" He whispered, ignoring the curious looks and wide-eyed stares we were getting as we continued to lie on the floor together. I bit my lip thoughtfully. Draco wasn't perfect, in fact, he was far from it. In the past he had tormented me, tried to curse me and basically been a bit of a git all these years. But who wanted perfect? I was just as bad as him…

"You promise me that you'll never get that jealous again and my answer is yes," I told him, running my hand through his messy blonde hair. Draco's grin widened happily as he kissed me once more quickly.

"I promise, Harry. I promise with all my heart. I never want to hurt you again." He murmured against my lips, before pulling away and standing up, reaching out a hand to help me get off the floor.

"Jeez, since when were you this romantic?" I grinned at him after getting up. I watched as Draco dusted off his robes and smoothed a hand over his disheveled hair. His lusting silvery gaze never leaving mine as he straightened out his appearance.

"Didn't you know? I've always been quite the charmer." He grinned back at me, taking my hand back and pulling me close to him so that I was now in his arms.

"Won't the towers be empty because of the ball tonight?" I asked suggestively, letting my lips wonder across his jaw line and down the front of his neck. I could feel Draco's already wide and beautiful grin grow even wider.

"Your bed or mine?"

**

* * *

**

**Blaise**

I watched in shock as my best friend and the Gryffindor, who had just been making out on the floor a moment ago, began to push through the gaping couples as they headed for the Great Hall's doors. After the couples quick exit, people slowly began to whisper to each other as they resumed their dancing. I took a deep breath as I turned to face Seamus and found him looking down at his feet, biting his lip and refusing to meet my gaze.

"Seamus…I…I'm so sorry," I stammered, nerves getting the better of me as I spoke to my ex for the first time since his dumping me. Which I still was quite miffed about by the way. I mean, I'd never been dumped by anyone in my entire life. Especially not by someone in a different house. I shook my head and cleared my throat. Now wasn't the time to be getting pointlessly annoyed. Seamus had dumped me. He'd had every right to. Now all I needed to worry about was getting him back.

"What for?" Seamus muttered, still not looking up at me.

"About the dare. It was probably the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life. And I'm sorry that I hurt you because of it. I mean, I would never have really tried to get to know you if it wasn't for that dare, but that's not the point. I should have told you Seamus, I should have told you the minute I started falling for you. And fuck knows that I fell for you. God, everyone but you realizes it. I'm so bloody in love with you Seamus. I just…I'm sorry." I told him quietly, ignoring the gazes that had now turned in our direction.

"Thanks for the apology," The Irish boy grunted in reply, slowly raising his head and meeting my gaze.

"So…we're…" I began to ask him, but pausing as I realized that I didn't know where I stood with the Gryffindor.

"Friends." Seamus finished lamely. I ignored the sudden twist in my stomach and nodded in understanding. Maybe this wasn't so bad. It could be much worse. He could not want to have contact with me at all. Then I would never get to see him grin at something I had said. Being friends wasn't what I wanted, but if it meant I got to be around him, then…then fine. A slow song began to play and I turned away from the brunette, wanting to go silently drown myself in the punch bowel.

"Do you want to dance?" Seamus suddenly asked from behind me. I paused in my steps and looked back over my shoulder at him.

"As friends," He added quickly, biting his lip again. My gaze dropped to his mouth and instantly images of me having kissed those lips flooded my mind. I slowly nodded my head, looking back up at his eyes and letting him put his hands on my waist.

Seamus' cheeks reddened as he pulled my body towards his, his arms moving round to the small of my back and pressing me against him. I smiled at him as I mirrored his actions. But I didn't blush. I was too busy gazing at him as his top teeth bit his bottom lip.

"So…Uh…What….Umm…" Seamus stammered after a few minutes of awkward silence. I frowned at him, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"I didn't catch that…" I smiled at him quietly. Seamus let out a frustrated groan before suddenly pulling me forwards and kissing me. I pulled his body tight against mine.

"Fuck being friends."

**

* * *

**

**Dean**

It was times like these one would simply take out their wand and point it to themselves before shouting out the killing curse and ending this tragic night for good. Thankfully I wasn't the suicidal type, but Amanda's constant groaning was starting to make me reconsider.

"Who does that guy think he is anyway? I mean, Craig constantly kept telling me that he had always loved me when he'd asked me out. That stupid irritating git. I never fell for it mind you, not even when I…_accidentally_ said yes. But even if I did fall for it, not that I did, but say that if I had; it wouldn't have been my fault right? He's a really good actor you know," She continued, staring daggers in the direction of Pansy and her git of a partner.

I had never particularly known Amanda that well, but right now? I was seriously wishing it had stayed that way. I searched around the huge hall for a way to escape her constant bitching, if only for a few seconds before she'd be clinging to my arm again, and paused as my eyes settled on Seamus and…Blaise Zabini? What the holy fuck?! Hadn't they split up like…yesterday? I gaped at the pair in wonder, definitely having missed something there. But I quickly looked away, shaking my head with a small reluctant smile, as they began to kiss passionately in each other's arms. At least they looked happy. Ha, a bit more than happy if I was being honest.

I felt a surge of jealousy rush through me as I caught sight of Pansy. God, why did she always look so damn good? Her long brown hair running down her back, her dress slim and making her body look irresistible. Amanda was good-looking, but compared to the beautiful Slytherin Pansy? There was no competition…

Every time I looked away I always found myself glancing back after a few seconds, wanting nothing more than to march up to the brunette and take her into my arms and hold her close to me. I picked up my drink and tried to distract myself, looking everywhere else other than her direction. It was only as I was fidgeting with my drink and about to take a swig of it when I froze in stunned shock as I caught sight of Harry and Draco Malfoy finally re-entering the hall. What the bloody hell was going on with the world? Why were all the Gryffindors suddenly pairing up with the Slytherin snakes? I took in the Golden Boy's grinning appearance, I hadn't seen him for at least an hour and his disheveled appearance pointed at the obvious reason of why that was. I watched as Harry dragged Malfoy to the dancefloor and pulled him close, dancing to the quick beat and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"And you know, Craig doesn't even kiss that well! He totally just rushes into the snog." I turned to look at the blonde that was my partner for this ball and slowly began to let the depression wash over me.

Why was everyone getting who they wanted? Why everyone but me?

**

* * *

**

**Pansy**

I ignored my idiot of a partner as he continued to check out the girl by the drinks table whilst he was dancing with me. All night he hadn't paid any attention to me, but to be honest, I didn't really care. All that seemed to be succeeding in bothering me tonight was the fact that a particular Gryffindor who stood at the other side of the Hall was continuing to ignore me. Not once had he so much as even _looked_ at me, let alone asked me to dance. Not even as the supposed friends we were. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hate him. I just couldn't. And it was kind of obvious due to the fact I couldn't stop looking at him all night like the desperate loner I am.

This ball was probably the worst one I had literally ever been to in my entire life. Hell, it was also the worst _night_ as well. It was just so damn unfair! Blaise was back together with his Irish ex-boyfriend Seamus while Draco was back with the boy-who-lived! And what do I get? Nothing. No one. Was it really so much to just want the same?

I looked away from Dean, who was looking incredibly bored next to his blonde partner, and turned to my dance partner Craig who was staring lustfully at the tall skinny red-head swishing her hair around to get his attention.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked me, not even glancing in my direction as his hands dropped from my waist.

"Yes, I would love a drink." I would also love the ground to swallow me up if you could help me out with that. As Craig headed off towards the red-head I knew that that was the last time I would see him until tomorrow morning at breakfast. I just felt sorry for the girl he had his eye on, because she had no idea what she was letting herself in for. Not only was Craig incredibly full of himself, but all night he had been telling me about his many girlfriends.

I slowly left the dance floor and walked over to a nearby empty table, picking up a drink from a passing House-elf and sitting in one of the silver metal chairs. It was obvious I was officially going to look like a loner. But I didn't care. Craig was a moron and I was glad that he had finally walked off on me. I watched as he leaned against the wall next to the girl who continued to swish her hair around like a plastic doll. In a way it was funny, watching him trying to get off with a Ravenclaw. If only he knew she was three years younger than him.

While I was grinning to myself about this, a warm hand laid on my shoulder, causing me to jump in shock. I spun round and froze as Dean slid into the chair next to mine, a small smile on his lips. Oh God, breathe Pansy, don't start blushing now, please stay calm!

'I thought I'd come over seeing as your partner is making out with some girl over there," He explained as I continued to look at him carefully. I laughed softly, blushing as it came out as a choked giggle, before realizing that he was no longer with his beloved Amanda.

"Pansy…" He said, just as I was about to ask where his blonde partner had gotten to. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. His voice husky and deep.

"Would you…Would you go…Do you want to…" He stammered, clearing his throat uneasily as he spoke. What I did next made my heart hammer against my chest, I didn't even think about it. I just leaned forward and placed my lips on his warm mouth and kissed him, cutting off his unintelligible ramblings. God, it was amazing. Every other kiss I had had was nothing compared to this.

Dean's hand moved to cup my cheek, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his mouth harder against mine. The kiss was sweet, too sweet, and I could tell he was trying to be gentle with me. I let out a small breath of surprise as his tongue traced my bottom lip, seeking entrance to explore my mouth. Who was I to object? I felt him grin as I parted my lips and after what felt like weeks I finally pulled away, both of us panting slightly.

"Go out with me?" He whispered quietly, looking first at my lips before meeting my eyes. I quickly brushed my lips against his.

"Yes…"

**

* * *

**

**Theodore**

"This music is nice," I commented slowly, holding Luna gently in my arms as we danced to the slowl music in the Great Hall. The voice in my head snorted with laughter at my lousy attempt to start a conversation. All night I had been making stupid remarks such as this to try and hear Luna's silky voice. Said-girl smiled brightly up at me, her skin almost glowing from the lights.

"Yes, it's lovely," she agreed with a nod, causing a curl of her hair to fall across her cheek. I don't know what made me do it, but without a second's thought, one of my hands pushed the strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. Her bright eyes widened and I dropped my hand instantly, beginning to blush stupidly. Why was I such an idiot? And why the hell did this beautifully strange girl have this effect on me?

"Because, it would seem, you're in love with her," The voice sighed slowly.

"But why?" I asked it inwardly, "She turned me down! Why do I still like her when she's already rejected me? It doesn't make sense. There's no logical reason why I like her so much…" The voice didn't respond for a moment, and when it finally did, all it said was "I don't know, Theodore."

Luna's pale cheeks flushed a light pink color as she looked away from me and at the dancing couples around us.

"I'm sorry, Luna," I apologized, knowing that I had acted out of order. I mean, I had been the one to ask her to the ball and reassure her that we would go just as friends. It wasn't fair if I was to go back on what I had said. No matter how much I wanted to right now.

"Don't apologize, Theodore," she smiled up at me, "it was just a mistake."

I paused as she said this. Had it been a mistake? The truthful answer was no. Something inside of me had wanted to feel the touch of her skin against my hand. But even that wasn't true. It wasn't _something_ inside of me, it was _all_ of me.

"Why are you doing this…?" I asked her quietly, taking a step back from the blonde girl and looking deeply into her curious eyes framed with thick, dark eyelashes.

"What do you mean?" she asked in reply, puzzled by the question. I took a deep breath, I wasn't going to go back on this just because I was afraid of her rejecting me again.

"Why won't you go out with me? Why won't you let me tell you that I am so incredibly in love with you, Luna? I don't care if all we have in common are thestrals. I don't care if you and I are the two most different people in the world. You're the only thing I think about, and all I want to do is be with you." I told her through gritted teeth, knowing what was to come. Perhaps this time she wouldn't even want to even be friends after she had let me down. I shut my eyes, waiting for her answer. But she didn't say anything.

No, she did something way better. Her lips touched mine gently, her arms moving round to my neck, my hands suddenly holding her waist and pulling her towards me. Just as gently as she had kissed me, she pulled away, looking up with a smile on her red lips.

"Do you want to go see the Thestrals before they leave?" She asked quietly, her cool breath hitting my cheek. I grinned back at her.

"Let's go."

**

* * *

****Ron**

"I don't get it…" I announced. It was about two in the morning and the Halloween Ball had just ended a few minutes ago. None of us had been tired enough to go to bed, so Dean, Seamus, Harry, Hermione and me had decided to stay up in the common room and talk instead. I stroked Hermione's soft knee absentmindedly as I concentrated on the conversation.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Harry sighed with a grin. I narrowed my eyes at him in mock anger before turning to look at Seamus with a frown.

"So you're going out with Blaise Zabini?" I queried, pointing at him as I tried to get this right. Seamus grinned, nodding his head.

"Oh yes I am…" He smirked, beginning to stare off into space with a contented sigh. I turned to Dean.

"And...you're going out with Pansy Parkinson?" I asked him, watching as he mirrored Seamus' actions and began to grin.

"Yep." He answered, taking a sip of his glass of water as I turned to look at my best friend.

"And you're going out with the blonde git whose taunted you ever since you first came to Hogwarts." I stated. Harry laughed and beamed up at me from where he was sitting on the floor.

"I am indeed, so kindly don't call him a git in front of me ever again or I'll be forced to hex you," He grinned, throwing a pillow up at me and missing by a meter. I looked at all the loved-up guys and shook my head,

"Traitors. All of you. And what's this about Luna and Theodore shacking up together?" I joked, standing up and stretching my sore legs.

"Shut up you, you're the one who went out with Lavender," Hermione reminded me with a raised eyebrow. Everyone shuddered at the memory. I yawned as I sat back down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"At least I've got you," I grinned at her, kissing her forehead as I pulled her into my lap.

"Corny git," Seamus muttered in amusement.

"Shut it."

**xX The End Xx**

* * *

R/R Please :D I hope you enjoyed it! XxxxxxxXNoemieXxxxxxxX 


End file.
